Balance in the Heart of War
by SilyaBeeodess
Summary: Naktaran Jedi Consular, Silya Beeodess, is a brave spirit with a will to help and heal the innocent in a time plagued by war. But with a haunting past, duties that mean more to her than her own hopes and heart, and an appearently slowly dying body- the task of keeping the peace and balance during the war and within herself seem to be a continuous struggle. What is her path?
1. Chapter 1

All that sounds through my chambers is the soft beating of my heart and the occasional breath slipping past my lips. In the calm stasis of meditation, it's as if I am locked in a void of nothingness, yet sense all of what goes on beyond that; every emotion and aura radiating from the life around me. All thoughts have been drawn to a blank as I find myself submerged and lost in the serenity of the Force.

Currently, my ship, a Defender-class light corvette named the _Crusader, _is speeding through Hyperspace, on the way to the planet of Alderaan. A feeling of thankfulness and relief has come over my crew and I; for weeks now we have longed to see a world flourishing with flora and fauna. Not the crime-filled streets of Nar Shaddaa, which reeks of drunken patrons and pollution, or the never ending deserts of Tatooine, where the blinding power of the world's twin suns is overwhelming. A sense of eagerness, almost like that of giddy younglings, has washed over all of us.

My crew consists of four others, all diverse from one another in both personality and appearance. The first of which I have known since my days as Yuon Pars' apprentice, and has remained by my side through the most tasking of trials and missions; Qyzen Fess. Qyzen is a Trandoshan hunter that Master Par had befriended many years ago. Although slow to trust- understandable considering his dangerous lifestyle and the assumptions made toward the Dosh, therefore including the level of distain and low tolerance directed toward him- there was no questioning or doubting his sincere and strong loyalty to those he was closest to. Dubbed by Qyzen as the Scorekeeper's Herald, a living avatar of the Trandoshan Goddess, he devoted himself to joining me on my mission to end the Dark Plague, a Force-based illness that has affected many esteemed Masters within the Order. Overtime, our friendship has grown, and I am more than grateful for it.

The second member of the crew is my droid, C2-N2. He is a maintenance droid with a gold detailed casing. Although he never joins us on our missions, he is committed to keeping the ship up and running. His fussiness over some things is amusing and his company and assistance in various tasks onboard the _Crusader_ in gladly appreciated.

Finally, there is Tharan Cedrax and his holographic assistant, Holiday. Tharan is a human, with golden brown-nearly dirty blonde- hair, a goatee, and green eyes. He is also a skilled slicer, professor, and exo-engineer. His air of arrogance in his ability to seduce women and doubt in the Force has led to conflicts between he and I. How often my thoughts have drifted to just abandoning him on some world in the Outer-Rim- he was the one who invited himself no this journey after all- and leaving him in the confidence that he would be fine on his own. However, I know in my heart these are all empty threats; it's just not my way. Qyzen though…I just might get him to agree to take care of that particular job. His annoyance and contempt toward Tharan equals my own if it doesn't exceed it tenfold. Holiday is almost as bad, confronting me with well-hidden envy in Tharan's attempts to get in my head and her obsession with all things pink and fashionable. She is my foil in almost every way imaginable.

I myself am a Naktaran; born of the water class and raised in the way of the Jedi ever since the Imperial attack on my Homeworld of Naktara, when I was no more than a mere toddler. Naktara is a world deep in Wild Space, so Republic assistance could not reach us until days after the majority of the fighting had occurred and the capital was nearly overrun. I am the daughter of King Shaam Beeodess and Queen Akeeta Beeodess; the only heir to the throne once my parents retire from their lives as diplomats. My ancestors have been of royal lineage for over two centuries, keeping true to Natara's principals and to the freedom of the people, teaching our offspring the ways of peace and to turn away from any degree of corruption lest our government be tainted and fall.

Our history from the days of old, before the time of interstellar space travel, has mainly evaded us and become things of legend and theory. However, the story passed on throughout our generations state that our people were once divided into four main clans based on the four elements; Water, Earth, fire, and Air. It had been an age without peace; without trust or acceptance with any member outside one's own clan, and war raged on through the centuries. Long story short, two lovers of separate clans, guided by the hands of fate, united as one. The act caused outrage, confusion, and finally dawning realization that peace was possible among the four. The lovers became the Naktara's first king and queen, with a Legislative branch of dukes and duchesses from divided territories on the planet to help rule and advise. Deciding on a government had been a challenge for those ancestors, so it was decreed that the people would elect their rulers, however, there was no law deciding the number of terms one could be reelected. Also, if a ruler could not complete a term, then their duties were trusted to the first born of their family. Any act of corruption or wrong doing, or any assumption that a ruler didn't have Naktara's best interests at heart, would be judged by the people, and if proven guilty than he or she would be quickly and efficiently removed from their position. Naktaran government was a strange, yet perfect balance between a Republic and Monarchy.

Evolution as well as the joining of the four clans had changed genetics as well. Before, Naktarans could very well have been four separate species. Time had turned us into polymorphic humanoids. Those of Air had feathered wings and the horizontally slitted eyes of birds. Of Earth; fangs and cat's eyes. Of Water; solid-colored eyes of a deep brown or jet black, with gills on one's neck. Of Fire; a Naktaran's eyes were pure white, and their body would glow a brilliant shade of any color, their hair a slightly darker shade of it. This color variation was known as ones' "Inner Flame", determined by the aura and spirit of that person. A Naktaran was born into any one of these elements and upon reaching puberty could finally change into any of the four…but it's a painful process to go through. I remember my change; the feeling of being burned alive at my core, the tearing at my back as wings developed and tore out of me for the first time, the foaming of my mouth and spasms the occurred as I appeared to be fighting an invisible foe, pulling my hair as my jaws torturously ached, the assault upon all of my senses as more primal instincts took control of my thinking. In the end though, to me and to my fellow Naktarans, it is worth it; to feel the joy of flight, to know warmth and become its master, to search below the depths of oceans and see the wonders it offers, and to look through the darkness without fear and absorb in every factor of the world…It is truly amazing to look through those various eyes.

I am born of Water, and therefore have acquired the skills and personality many of my own possess. My mother is of the same, while my father is of Earth. I have gained much of his traits as well. There is, however, one factor that separates me from all other Naktarans.

At a young age, all true Naktarans are required to go to the forests alone and carve a symbol known as a "Charm of Fate" out of wood. The type is of that individual's decision and is the beginning of the signs of who they are. Once the Charm is carved, it is sent to the Council of Four. The Council of Four is a carefully chosen group of Naktarans who are never seen or heard from unless they call upon someone or the king and queen have sent someone to them. It is even a requirement that, before coronation, the royals must visit the Council. I myself have not seen them. Only those chosen are to be given an audience. They are said to be the wisest of our kind and helped keep the balance of life and growth on Naktara. It is also rumored that they are Force-sensitives.

The Council has other duties as well; one of which being the judgment. Although the process is unknown, the Council can feel the crafter of the Charm and see the path that has been laid out before that person. Their fate is written in the wood; typically a small, vague prophecy, but none the less most often true. For the first time amongst my people, a Charm was delivered back to its creator with a prophecy of an unknown fate- mine.

No one knows what it means, but the opinions and rumors have spread none the less. I am to live a legend or die horrifically. I am to bring a new age of greatness to the royal bloodline or I am the fall of my family's long and just rule. I am to bring great fortune or great destruction upon my planet.

Only one thing is certain; to my people, I am an outsider. I am something to be feared because I am the unknown.

This being so, along with the attack of Naktara and my high midichlorian count, was what convinced my family to allow me to be taken to the Jedi Order. Still, my duties and studies as the princess of Naktara do not end. I regret neither and will uphold my honor and duty to serve both my people and the citizens of the Republic.

A chime sounds on my wrist comlink. My deep brown eyes open- I am in Water form- as I accept the call. "Yes, See-Two?" I ask. If it were any of the others, they would have knocked on the door to my chambers. The only times our comlinks are activated are when we are on our missions or parted some other way. The only reason C2-N2 has a connection to my comlink is so that, while he watches over the ship, he may contact me quickly without leaving his work.

"Mistress Silya, I have prepared a healthy meal for you and the others to enjoy in the meeting room whilst I get my power recharged in the lower decks. If it pleases you, should I announce over the intercom to inform the others?" he says in his usually polite manner.

"Of course, See-Two, that would be much appreciated. Thank you for your consideration in our hunger and well-being."

"No trouble at all, Mistress! Happy to serve!" With that, he breaks off the connection.

I get up from my bed and don on my robe; we should be exiting Hyperspace soon anyway. Other than needing to pull my brown hair with faint highlights- casting shades of red and gold- back in a ponytail, I am already dressed and all of my equipment is securely fastened to my belt. In comparison to other Consulars, my outfit is odd. Underneath my robe, I wear a tan, tank-like tunic, with a two-piece tabard that drapes from my shoulders, over my breasts, and tucks underneath my belt, flowing down to my mid-thighs. The tabards and the pants I wear are an even darker brown than my hair, the same color as my robe. The outfit is lightly armored, due to my diplomatic status, and allows me to stay mobile and flexible should a fight occur, which more often than not, they do. The combat boots I wear though are coal black, as well as my fingerless fighting gloves.

As I hear C2-N2 inform everyone over the com that dinner had been prepared, I take a seat in the meeting room and wait for the others. Soon, Qyzen and Tharan enter. Each have been busily active no the journey from Tatooine; Qyzen was busying himself with cleaning and checking his weapons, along with removing the sand from his armor. Tharan had been doing some maintenance on the ship- despite my insistence that C2 had everything running at full capacity, but he declares that he can greatly improve it…He has me worried. Holiday must be charging her power cell with C2. I personally prefer it that way; I'm not sure why, but it just feels awkward to have someone staring at you while you eat, while they themselves an incapable of eating. I don't really understand how Tharan can stand it. Actually, I do; he probably adores the attention.

I reach for a Dxun Moon Fruit, sitting in a bowl in the middle of the table, and bite though the thin, yet firm skin. The tangy and citrusy flavor makes my lips slightly draw back, but the bolt of energy and alertness in sends through me is welcomed and irresistible. Juice drips from my mouth and I have to lean over my plate to prevent it from falling on my clothes. I catch Tharan roll his eyes as he takes his seat directly across from me, no doubt at my unlady-like behavior. Why would it matter? I am among friends-or in Tharan's and Holiday's case…mutual acquaintances at best- and what need have I to behave as a royal? Manners are fine and dandy, but on my own ship I intend to relax and cut loose. And besides; Qyzen doesn't seem to mind. Tharan can just deal with it.

Qyzen sits by my side, as usual, and nods his head in greeting before digging into in own plate; a platter of Bantha meat from one of the creatures that he himself had killed during our quarrels with the Sand People, cured and cleansed of any possible bacteria or disease, the rest carefully preserved and stored in an air-tight containment unit. It was prepared raw, in appeal to his carnivorous appetite, slightly heated so the blood would be warm and thick. In our first few meals as a team, Holiday and Tharan were disturbed at the sight, and had somewhat graciously excused themselves back to their quarters where they would dine alone. As a Jedi, I have seen worse on battlefields and among the delicacies of other cultures, and am therefore unaffected by this.

Besides…

I look down at my own dish; I also am dining on Bantha meat. Although cooked so that I may eat without risk of becoming ill, my food is still very, _very_ rare. C2 insists that, cooked like this, I gain more nutrients and that my body needs more protein. Still, I'm tempted to beg Tharan to slip some salad out of the galley and sneak it into my room. C2 wouldn't suspect him and I doubt I could ask Qyzen, who may not understand my want for greens. I also wouldn't want to insult him since he is the one who provided this meal.

Meanwhile, Tharan- the lucky son of a nerfherder- enjoyed his dinner of Dewback stew, Ferroan Spinach, and Salthia Beans.

I switch into my Earth form, my tongue moving over the now familiar fangs as they take form in my mouth, so that I may tear with ease into the food. I begin to salivate as the scent of the meat tries to take control of my more primal urges. Naktarans are omnivores and respect nature in all its forms, strong believers in the value of all life. However, should one of Earth be given the choice between a basket full of fruits or a steak, they'd more than likely choose the latter every time. Evidence shows that in the past, the Earth clan raised the more war-like members of our species and it remains so that those born of Earth tend to be the best of our warriors and guards. I should know; I've seen my father in his spars and have noted his amazing skill in both combat and strategy. The news I receive from my homeworld from time to time states that he has feverishly been at work in making certain that no attacks such as the one from the Imperials occurs again. Although willing to raise to any challenge that should be placed in front of us or our allies, Naktara tends to keep peaceful relations with the other systems. However, we have also been known for our stubbornness and viciousness should diplomacy fail and fighting occur.

I believe Qyzen prefers me in this form. I can't help but sense- and scent- a spark of happiness, or maybe a feeling of closeness, any time I change into it, coming from him. Maybe it's the familiarity and comfort of being near someone you can relate to, the feeling of belonging. I do have traits of a hunter more so in this state than the other three...

I file those thoughts away for later.

The current silence throughout the meal has lasted quite long enough. Picking up a roll from a serving tray by the fruit bowl, I cut it open with my knife and begin to butter it as I speak without looking up from the task at hand, "Tharan," I ask with, I admit, a lack of disinterest and more so concern for whatever the Kriff he's doing to the ship, "How's your progress coming along?"

"You mean on the ship?" he asks beaming, obviously not understanding my tone or ignoring it entirely in exchange for the recognition of his work, "Things are going wonderfully, my lovely, albeit fretful, Jedi. Why, I believe I have found a way to increase the ship's speed by five percent by…"

As Tharan goes on, I hear Qyzen mutter a question to me in Dosh. I had already taken the liberty of learning the language rather than using a translator or C2's assistance. Tharan, however, even if he had heard Qyzen, would not be able to grasp a single word. _"Herald, why did you insist on letting soft thing begin dull conversation? Though felt uncomfortable in silence, was enjoying peace and quiet."_

I hide back a grin by wiping my mouth with a napkin, also successfully stifling in a chuckle in the process. However, nothing can hide the laughter in my eyes from his comment. Tharan catches it, "Is something the matter, Silya?" Confusion is written all over his face.

I expertly pull myself together and remove the napkin from my lips, which are curved in a small, reassuring grin, "I am fine." I take a drink of water from my glass, which has until now been left untouched, allowing a few sweet seconds for me to try to think up a rational excuse to my reaction.

The intercom comes to life, sparing me from what would've been an awkward moment, and C2's robotic voice is heard, "Mistress, I need you to come up to the bridge shortly. We are about to make the drop out of Hyperspace and you will be required to request landing clearance from the Alderaan Air Forces. As you know, the Republic grants you save passing through such territories, but many civilized worlds desire an explanation as to why a Jedi is arriving in their system, as well as the firepower we wield, the associates among our party, and they will also need to inform you which hanger the ship will need to be docked in."

I rise from my seat, pushing it in behind me as I press a button on the wall to respond. This time it is my voice that fills the ship, "I read you C2. I will join you on the bridge immediately." Pardoning myself, I exit and make the short trip from the meeting room to the bridge.

There are still a few minutes until we are able to enter realspace. I take the time to stare out of the viewport, mesmerized by the blend of colors as we speed by. Strapping myself into the pilot's seat, I alert the rest of the team, "Preparing for the exit out of Hyperspace. Unless you enjoy getting tossed around you all might want to head to the acceleration chairs here or in the main hold."

It is no surprise when everyone, including Holiday and C2, join me on the bridge and strap in, to get our first look at a world flourishing with life since Qyzen's and my adventure to Taris. Soon the vibrant tunnel of colors turns into a vast expanse of twinkling stars. And before us is Alderaan; lush with green forests and oceans of dazzling blue. It is not long before we receive a transmission from onworld. A dark-skinned human male in a military officer's uniform appears via hologram.

"Attention arriving spacecraft," he proclaims, an edge of authority in his voice, "You have entered Alderaanian territory. Our scanners recognize you as a Republic corvette, but do to precautions, we must insist you tell us who you are as well as what purpose you have on Alderaan. Do you copy?"

I stand before him, my hands behind my back and speak in a clear voice, wasting no time with pleasantries, "I copy, sir. I am Jedi Consular, Silya Beeodess, allianced to the Grand Republic and its principles. I come by order of the Jedi Council on official business to aid Master Sidonie Garen in her worthy goal of bringing peace to the Houses of Alderaan. The Council worries for her well-being during these stressing times and requested my assistance after losing contact with her for some time." It is not a total lie, but strays from speaking of the dark-side illness that could very well be affecting Master Garen even as we speak. I send through a document of access codes, "I believe these will assure my honesty."

"Just a moment please, Master Beeodess," the man disappears for a couple minutes before returning into the range of the holotransmitter, "It seems that everything checks out. You are free land. Hanger seventeen in docking bay three at Pallista Spaceport has been prepared for your arrival." Without so much as a curt goodbye, the transmission breaks off. I begin the docking procedures. As we land, I can't help but feel troubled. That emotion in question in just barely quelled by the hope that we have enough to heal Master Garen of what ails her.

And also in hope that my strength might last long enough to end the Dark Plague for good.


	2. Chapter 2

_((__**Review Replies:**_

_Sarah Taylor__-I am pleased that you find the Naktarans interesting, along with their polymorphic attributes. __ In case there are things about the species I don't cover in the story, I have a Naktara Facebook page made so you can look up more information. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.))_

C2 remains behind on the _Crusader, _bidding us farewell and good luck on our mission. As I make my way down the boarding ramp, I do not fail to notice the small group of civilians that have gathered a short distance away, appearing to be conversing with one another in their thinly-veiled cover to see the newcomers to their world. I see eyes widen- some glimmering with hope and others with fear- as they catch sight of the twin lightsabers strapped to my sides. One of them has a very simplistic hilt; tightly wrapped in brown cloth that is soft to the touch and when activated will emit a beam of green, a sign to all of my Consular status, as it is common, perhaps traditional, among us. The other is built in a more elegant fashion, with a black leather ribbed handgrip along at least half of its length. At the bottom of the hilt is a small radiator casing segment, while the top part where the blade is emitted has been shaped into the design of a water lily in full bloom. This blade, however, is aquamarine in color, due to the Sunrider Destiny Crystal inside being used as the focusing crystal. Both have been made from Alloy Metal, giving them a light grey, gleaming finish, and they can be united as one at the ends to be used as a more staff-like weapon. They also contained water seals and locks so that I may use them underwater and also Force throw them without worry of deactivation.

It is a simple matter to find the directions to the nearest taxi terminal, and soon we find ourselves nearing Castle Organa. I can't help but draw my cloak a little closer around my body; the scenery of the mountains is by far beautiful, however, the slight chill of the air, especially around this time of year on Alderaan, is getting to me. Here and there, small piles of snow can be seen atop of the lush fields and on the sidewalks. I smirk, finding it ironic how now I am annoyed with the cold after just spending weeks under two boiling suns. _Would you rather be back on Tatooine? _I remind myself.

I am tempted to switching to my Fire form- typically those of Fire tend to last better through extreme heat or cold, we've even found that their immune systems are stronger- but advise myself against it. I stand out enough as a Jedi, and more so as a Naktaran since, as a whole, we rarely leave our homeworld. Why further attract unwanted attention by- literally- flashing like a beacon; seemingly waving a flag to any enemies against the Republic and shouting "Here I am!" I am merely a bit uncomfortable; I'll live.

Shivering a little as a breeze begins to pick up from the North, I rub a hand up and down one arm, seeking warmth through friction. Noting my actions, Tharan, sitting beside me- Qyzen's right behind me, looking out for us in the unlikely event we are pursued- begins to drape one arm around my shoulders. I quickly face him, removing one hand from the steering wheel and pointing a finger at him. "Don't," I order. He quickly draws his arm any, rejection written on his face. I hear Qyzen chuckle.

I pull us up to the castle and hand over the taxi back to the service droid. Despite the beauty of the world, the security of the thick walls, and the allies among us, it is easy to sense the ever building tension that seems to radiate from everything. And beyond the walls, the bombers and soldiers from House Thul slowly begin to advance. Here, civil war plagues the lives of millions.

Gaining entrance inside, we make our way through the halls and chambers of stone statues, lovely banners, and velvet carpets. As we near the meeting chamber in the Diplomatic Corps, I begin to hear a pair of male voices.

"I still don't know…Even if we made a treaty with House Teral, our combined strength may not be enough to put an end to this war."

"I share your worries, but we need to rally all the support we can get in these desperate times. Although I admit myself, I doubt the strength that they can provide, especially with the Killiks at their necks."

"What of Antilles?"

"Hmm…maybe, but their forces are spread thin across the Western Borders."

"Excuse me," I say upon reaching the doorway. Two men, both with light brown skin tones, clad in the blue and white House Organa uniforms, and dark hair, rise from their opposing seats. One is very think and stands a few inches taller than the other. He holds the calm appearance of someone who's been in stressing situations before within the government and courts. The latter seems a bit more youthful, perhaps a few years younger, and is quite healthy. There is an air of charm about him, but also pain. Unlike the former, his hair isn't slicked back, but rather curves to his left.

"Ah, we heard you were coming," says the first man, "Welcome, Jedi. I am Hallam Organa, head of House Organa's diplomatic Core. And this is my younger, more handsome brother, Lew." He gestures to the young man standing beside him.

The man grins with friendly mirth, "Please, Hallam. You do yourself an injustice. You're age gives you a stately difference."

"If I wasn't wearing my extra years around my waist, I might agree," he chortles before returning his attention back on me, "Now, Jedi, how can I help you?"

I bow my head before the two in respect before continuing. Qyzen and Tharan give me the stage, standing a yard or so behind me, "If it is no trouble, sir, I was informed that you could put me in touch with Master Sidonie Garen. The Jedi Council requested that I see and aid her with her duties here on Alderaan. I have yet been able to make contact with her and the Council has had trouble reaching her as well."

"Yes, Master Sidonie; a truly remarkable woman. I'm sorry, but you just missed her. She's already at the peace summit," he begins to laugh again, "A peace summit on Alderaan; imagine that. But I will call her. You see, the location of the summit is a secret, for obvious reasons, but I'm certain she'd welcome your assistance." He pulls out a holocom from his belt and, in only a few minutes, makes contact with her. A small hologram of Master Sidonie appears in hi held out palm.

"Hello, Organa. I'm sorry, but I'm very busy right now. The summit is getting underway," he voice is still polite, but bears that of someone who wishes to end the discussion quickly; rushed and with a bit of a stinging edge to it.

I speak before she can hang up, "Master Sidonie, the Council sent me here to help. There were some worries when you didn't answer that perhaps you were stressed. There has also been word of an illness being spread around amongst the Jedi and I've come to check on you as well just in case."

Her eyes narrow slightly, just enough that you could barely catch them, "You're Master Yuan's student, aren't you? I appreciate the offer, but this is a very delicate process, with no place for a Padawan."

How would she know of me anyway, and if so, shouldn't she have been informed that I had passed my Trials? I sense her lowering of my status as a Jedi is to gain a reaction; a show of anger or spite would definitely not look good to the Organas. And I need their support in this if I am to reach that summit and find her. "Master Sidonie," I say, putting on my best reassuring smile, "I assure you that I am well trained by my Master and have had much diplomatic experience, despite my youth. And I have recently been knighted as well. You have nothing to worry and if it pleases you, I may come only as insurance, standing on the sidelines. However, I must still follow the orders of the Council."

I seem to ruffle her a bit, "Only _official _representatives of the Houses may attend the summit. What would the other Houses think if another Jedi from House Organa showed up? And I _don't_ have time to debate. If you'll excuse me." She turns her head away and the transmission in instantly cut off.

"Master Sidonie, I-" the call ends before Hallam can continue. Her attitude has even seemed to have baffled him a little. He sighs, "I'm sorry, Jedi, that's really not like her."

"There is no need to apologize, sir Organa. You see, the Council believes that there may be something amiss with Master Sidonie. The sickness I mentioned; we believe she may have it. It muddles the thinking, changing ones usually good personality, and turns people down a darker path. This is why I was sent here and you must understand that it is also why it is of great importance that I go to the peace summit. If Master Sidonie does indeed have the illness, than it may put the Houses of Alderaan at risk as well," I reply, making eye contact holding a gentle stare.

"I wish I could do more, but she is right; only representatives of the Houses may attend and House Organa's representative is already there," he voice is a bit sad, mimicking my worry.

"Hal, House Teral," his brother answers with mischievous enlightenment, "Couldn't our Jedi friend represent them?"

"Huh! My brother is a genius! House Teral is desperate for a representative, but House Ulgo destroyed their hopes. If you could help them defend themselves against their enemies and return them to glory, I'm sure that they'd make you their delegate."

Thank you, Lew! I smile; the plan works perfectly as long as I am able to play my part, "You are both wise to have thought of them. Just tell me where I need to go and I'll be on my way. Where is this House?"

"You'll find Lord Teral in his House's last holdings; an enclave near Ulgo lands and Killik nests. I will let them know you are coming."

"And beware the Killiks," Lew adds, "Those insect men has terrible tempers."

"I cannot thank you enough for your help," I nod my head and lower my eyes in gratitude, "I will leave immediately." As I turn, Lew stops me.

"Master Jedi, it is getting dark and you and your men must be weary from your travels. Shouldn't it be wiser for you all to stay here for the night?"

"That would be most gracious of you. However, it is best that we head out as soon as possible. If the summit has already begun, I may be too late as it is."

"You may relax; although the summit had indeed begun, there is still much to occur before politics can officially start- the meals, the schedules, checking to make certain all the House delegates that are to be in attendance are present. Then the actual talks themselves can take a while. You have a few days before you need to be present. I am not saying to not worry, but rushing out now would put you and your team at risk. Tell you what; I will personally see to it that you receive information regarding what opponents you may face out there, including some of Alderaan's wildlife, if you will just spend the night within House Organa's walls. Agreed?" he holds out his hand as if to make a deal, "I will even get a shuttle prepared so that you may head to the warpost nearest to the enclave."

I begin to consider it. It would be unwise to rush into a new territory without knowing what to watch out for. And the more I know about the various Houses of Alderaan, the better chance I have of perhaps assisting in stopping this civil war peacefully. I clasp his hand, "Thank you, Lew Organa, for your hospitality. We would indeed appreciate to stay the night along with any intel you can spare."

"Allow me to escort you to your room, Master Jedi, along with your friends," he nods to my companions before offering his arm. I place my hand gently in between the crock of his elbow, as I have been taught since childhood. Looking back, I see Qyzen bearing a look of disappointment and impatience in the delay of our fighting, and upon Tharan's face is a sense of relief.

"Sir Organa," I say as we walk down an empty hall, "If you wouldn't mind, can we please cease the formalities? Being raised from a family of nobles myself, I often grow tired of them and would suspect the same of you. I would be most pleased if you could just call me Silya, or Sil for short if you wish; people tend to use that as a sort of nickname for me anyway."

He breathes out slowly, as if he'd been holding his breath underwater for a long time. I take that, along with the grin he makes, as a good sign of his answer, "I would like that as well, Silya."

We are led into a suite and Lew bids us ado for the night, saying he will come back in the morning to lead us into the dining hall for breakfast. Tharan immediately heads to the closest room and Holiday soon appears just before he shuts the door behind him. I tell Qyzen good night and am about to retire to my own assigned quarters when his voice stops me.

"_Herald, is all well? Have not been same since hunt on Tatooine. Your scent…smells of uncertainty, and sadness. Is not like you."_

I freeze in place a moment, before turning around and faking a grin. I try calming my nerves as well, in the event that the emotions I give off now tell another story than what my face does. "Don't worry, Qyzen, nothing's wrong," I look to the wide, arched window, drawing his attention there instead of on me. Through the darkness, we see the fires of burning fields and lasers from a countless number of blasters, "I am just a little upset, thinking of those innocent that die out there now. But I also know that by tomorrow, we will be out there. And their killers will face justice by our hands."

Still in Earth form, I can also scent him; his anxiousness, his blood boiling for a fight. _"Will gain many points; fight many worthy foes," _he then huffs, _"Almost find funny, how you so willing to kill, a Jedi. Why is so?"_

"Believe me, I wish for peace and I wish to preserve those lives than I can. However," I open the door to my bedroom without looking at him, "I also understand that in most situations, before there can be peace, there is often violence, especially so when evil plays its part in conflict. Therefore, by vowing to peace, I also vow to fight for it."

"_Understand this, Herald. Sleep well,"_

"Sleep well, Qyzen," I then smile at him devilishly, "We'll all want our rest to fight the great challenges ahead. I suspect we'll both be looking forward to them."

Nodding, he heads to his own room. I entire mine as well and sit down upon the bed. I can now wipe away the smile. That had been a close call.

Something had happened on Tatooine. Something that had left me feeling frustrated at myself. In my heart, I have always put my judgment on individuals; not groups. But then there are always moments when one must balance duty and oaths with moral and beliefs. And that is where I was tested.

Tharan had been injured during a fight against the Tuskan Raiders, and we had left him in the care of the Republic Medical Droids stationed on the planet. I had left Qyzen, who had made an opportunity to pay honor to his long passed father and the Scorekeeper, by his Sire's bones to give him time to reminiscence as well as speak privately to another Trandoshan hunter we had met there, confident in the knowledge he could more than take care of himself. It had taken quite some convincing on my part, however, to get _him _to agree.

Our priority mission finished and yet another Master safe from the Plague, I had chosen to assist the SIS by investigating a group known as Czerka, who had been searching for a long forgotten weapon that had the capability to devastate a planet. I had gone alone into the underground facility that contained that weapon. There had been so many Czerkas and droids there, even with my Force abilities, I was overrun.

I cannot forget that high-staked moment; falling on my hands and knees as my connected lightsabers flew from my hands and skid out of reach. My energy spent; both from the still recent drainage from shielding the fallen Master and from using what remained to fight what seemed to be the never ending Czerka forces. A blaster aimed at the back of my head, a soldier's finger a hair-length from ending my life.

I wouldn't, would never, give up, but I know now that even if I fought back right then, I would've been killed, a laser bolt drilled through my skull. Had it not been for him.

I was just about to take the risky lunge that would allow me to get my lightsabers, when out of nowhere came none other than a Sith. I had not seen or sensed him on the way in. Perhaps he had Shadow abilities also? Had he been following my progress the entire time without my knowledge? He had also wielded two blades, but his were a bright crimson and separated. How quickly he had managed to defeat them all.

Once his work was finished he strode with a mysterious grace to where I sat, staring in disbelief at what I had witnessed. I looked into those eyes- those fierce, fiery eyes- in challenge. _Go ahead, _I had ordered silently, _If you want to kill me, go ahead and try. Make my day._

"Pathetic, _Jedi,"_ he had spat out sourly, saying my title as if it were a curse. Turning on his heel, his black cloak billowing behind him, he left me there, continuing his slaughter of the Czerka.

Once I was able to reason that he did not wish to fight me, that he was not going to try and kill me- only then did I stand, collect my fallen weapon, and follow. He spared me not even a glance, only giving his attention to the Czerka, and we both fought our way through them, acting as if the other Force-wielder didn't even exist. The truth of the matter was clear though; to survive, we needed to join forces. And it seemed to be upon silent agreement that we wait for our own quarrel when the time came for such.

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend, _I had thought, yet still I did not trust him. And neither did he trust me. There were moments were the Czerka soldiers were many and strong, and one would need to join the other in battle so that we both might make it through in one piece. The duelist in aid would keep a forever watchful eye on their enemy temporarily turned associate, cautioned and calm. Once our opponents were defeated, we again separated to fight the lone warriors. We did not speak. We did not dare touch, avoiding contact as if the other was a parasite. And most importantly, we did not show a single sign weakness to the other. Neither of us knew what the others intentions would be either, should we have successfully reached our goal.

When the battle neared its end, with us closing in on Czerka's deadly weapon, there was hope of making it, and also dread in my heart of perhaps soon having to fight the one who had saved my life. Those clouded confused thoughts, mingled with the rush of the moment, blinded me. And therefore it was so sudden and shocking when I heard the blaster rifle fire, coming from behind a stack of supply crates. The bolt had singed past my arm, marking it with a burn that would later heal with time and a decent amount of bacta. My ally, however, did not fare as well.

And it was then that I saw the bolt hit his back, piercing into a lung. Everything was in slow motion; the shot, the grunt of pain passing his lips, and his fall forward as his grip on his lightsabers loosened. Time quickly picked up again once I had turned and sensed the cowardly shooter, who dared to hide from an honorable fight behind his gun and makeshift wall. The Czerka was soon no more as my still connected lightsabers left my hands and, guided by the Force, stuck dead center into his chest. And upon reaching my fallen ally's side, sensing no life any longer, only then did I realize another dreaded thought. I would never know my savior's name.

But that face will confuse and haunt me until I too join him in the Force. I know I won't forget.

As of now, I wonder if, perhaps he had allowed me to have thought him dead. It is very possible for a Force-wielder to fake death by appearing in a hibernetic state, which would preserve the body and keep it alive until help could be given. And with his skills in combat, it seemed unlikely so that he would die so easily. My heart though, no matter how much and search through its depths, cannot find the answer.

And since that journey, a million questions have raced through my head. What would the Council have thought? What would my Master have done? Why did he help me, a Jedi? Why wasn't I the one to have taken the shot? And where do I stand on all of this?

Despite days of meditation, I am tired. Tired, and stressed, and my head aches from all this thought. I fall back of the covers of my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Now I truly begin to take in the room's decorum, which personally I find a bit too extravagant. There is one perk though.

A breeze hits my face, blowing back my hair as I step out onto a small marble balcony. I look out, past the mountains, away from the destruction in the nearby hills. The starry sky glistens magically, a sign of nature's indifference to the war; it will go on no matter the outcome.

It is time to sleep. Once the sun has risen, yet another battle will ensue.

_((__**Author's Note:**__ Now, about the story with the Sith, it's actually based on something that really did happen to me on one of my tries for The Thing Czerka Found mission. What I don't like is that, due to being allianced to different sides, players cannot communicate with other gamers from the other alliance. You can't do anything besides battle with them, even if say, a Jedi had all Dark Side points or a Sith had all Light Side points. _

_And yet, as I was getting my butt kicked, a Sith player actually joined the fight against the ones that were attacking me rather than moving on with his own mission. I was upset that I never got to thank him for that, because most people, including me, don't often stop to help the other players. I may or may not include the bit with the Sith in this story in the future, but this is my own way of giving him credit and my appreciation. It also goes as a sign to people not to judge based on an entire group's actions, or biased examples and rumors others have created, but to judge a person as an individual; you may be surprised with the outcome of who the really are vs. who people expect them to be.))_


	3. Chapter 3

_((__**Review Replies:**_

_Sarah Taylor__- Thanks and I wish they would let us do that with lightsabers in The Old Republic too. After all, Asajj Ventress can; why not? I think it would be interesting to see in the game.)) _

A beam of light hits my face, warming my cheeks and arousing me from pleasant slumber. Slowly, I open my eyes and allow them to adjust to the rays that shine through the glass door with twin windows on either side that lead to the balcony. Rolling on my other side, my hair tousled and tangled, I gaze out to the snow-capped mountains. I hear the chirping of birds beginning their morning songs. It seems to be a sunny, cloudless day. Yet under that clear endless sky, past these protective walls, I know war and death rage on.

Despite unsettled thoughts, I admit to having a restful night's sleep. The bed was soft, with smooth sheets and warm, comfy bedding that insulated heat. I stand up and pull my arms behind my back in a slow, relaxed stretch. It is still early. I sense very little activity as the rest of Organa Castle still sleeps.

I decide to begin the day anyway. There is no sense in wasting precious time. Within half an hour, cleansed, my hair brushed, and dressed in my robes once more, I step into the parlor to find a small pile of data files on the cocktail table, awaiting my examination. The others aren't wake yet. I slip out of the room with the files in hand, through the elegant halls, and out into the open air. I sigh, feeling my body relax and my muscles loosen. The nearby woods beckon to me like a siren's song, sweet and alluring, but I keep my word to stay within the walls and go over to one of the nearby fountains to, sitting cross-legged next to the water.

One by one, I look other the data files, scanning through the information I find is of most importance and glancing through the rest. I can easily look back on them as we go, so my main concern of know is to find anything of use in regards to the Organa and Teral Houses as well as the land in between them. When in my reading I reach a chapter about the Killiks, I scan through it with interest; if Lew had thought to warn me about them, then it was best that I understand them; to know what to avoid and what their behavioral patterns were.

A rustling sound off to my left makes me pause, but what I sense makes me smile fondly. Turning around, I see two pairs of eyes watching me through the bushes, that widen with recognition that they've been caught peeking. A giggle, which I hardly ever make, escapes me as I say, "I can still sense that you are there you know," and gesture to my side, "Please come out, little ones; I don't bite." Then I remember that I'm still in Earth form, with actual _fangs_ lining my mouth. _Great choice of words, Silya, _I say to myself sarcastically, _Why don't you just start foaming at the mouth as well?_

Nevertheless, two heads poke out from the bushes and a pair of young children around the age of seven approach; a little boy and girl. I can tell by their appearances that they are members of House Organa. They look me up and down, curiosity written plainly all over their faces, and spot the lightsabers. The girl takes a sharp intake of breath in awe.

"You're a Jedi?" the boy questions, stepping past her, "A real Jedi?"

I nod, setting them both off with excitement, like fireworks. It takes all my self-control to hide back a laugh.

"See? See?" the girl bounces up and down on the balls of her feet, "I _told_ you I heard Uncle Lew say that the Jedi was still here!"

At the mention of Lew Organa, they both turn to me. Their once happy faces turn serious. "You're not gonna tell Uncle Lew or Dad or Grandpa that we spied on you, are you?" the boy suddenly asks, "Daddy says we need to leave guests alone."

I look at them both, grinning kindly. I know these types of younglings; mischievous, curious, always looking for new and exciting things, for great adventures. Really, they're just like-

I stop the thought right there, a pang of remorse striking a hard blow. _No, _I order, pushing those feelings back into the usually locked tight recesses of my heart, _you cannot, you __**will not, **__dwell on such things when there's so much at stake._ The Jedi Code goes through my head like a mantra, helping me gain control over my already shaky emotions.

To entertain the younglings, I look around, turning my head from side to side as if believing an enemy will soon appear out of thin air. The children do so as well, before looking back to me. I lean my head closer and put a finger to my lips as I whisper, "_Ssshh. _Someone might hear you. You're secret's safe with me." The practically beam at me. "Wanna see a trick?" I ask. They nod, sitting on either side of me by the water.

I focus of the water itself, particularly a stream of it that's gushing out of the fountain like a geyser and at about half a meter into the air. A second later, it stops in place, the droplets that were once falling frozen in the air as well. I lift one hand, moving it fluently in front of me, using the Force to collect the droplets and stream to form a medium size floating globe. This has been one of my favorite Force moves since I was a youngling; Alter Environment. It's a family of abilities where a Force-wielder can control the natural world. Consitor Sato, or Plant Surge, is a similar ability. One must work deep with the Living Force to use either.

The children stare at the orb, amazed. Soon, I begin to move it, to make it spin and flex around. And then the fun begins. I start to shape the water.

First it's a dog, wagging its tail and racing around us in circles, leaving a trail of water around us as I make it run. They laugh at the site. Then the water dog shakes, spraying water on all three of us as a real one might after having a bath. Save for swishing, wave-like noises, it makes no sound of its own. The dog licks both the children's cheeks before I let the water fall into a puddle, only to collect it a second later to have it form another figure.

This time, the water becomes a flower, budding out of the ground and slowly growing and blooming into maturity. One by one, the water changes into many things; a swarm of butterflies, a grazing nerf, a flock of birds, a small group of tiny dancers.

I'm so content that I barely register another presence until someone taps me on the shoulder from behind. I look up and there's Tharan, smirking at me. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that you'd relax and enjoy yourself," he says, bemused, "I saw you from our room. Anyway, I came to tell you that breakfast is ready. Are you coming?"

"Yes," I say, tossing the water back into the fountain. The children stand as I do, and they begin to ask him a million questions, which he is more that pleased to answer. While we're walking, he bows before the girl and holds out his elbow.

"May I escort you to our meal, Milady?" he asks, causing the girl to laugh as she accepts his offer, needing to reach up to grasp his arm.

I then spot the boy offering me his hand, the height difference stopping him from copying Tharan. I smile, "Why aren't you the little gentleman?" He grins broadly, showing his teeth, and takes my hand as he leads us back into the castle, his head high in pride.

Qyzen is waiting for us right inside. I see the children seem to shrink back a bit, and hear Qyzen quietly scoff in turn. We head through the intertwining halls and soon find ourselves in a dining hall, the silverware and dishes already placed on the table.

Lew is there to greet us at the door, "Silya, friends, I trust you slept well," he glances down at the children and chuckles, "I hope these two didn't bother you. I swear, their worse than _I_ was at that age, getting into everything."

The younglings look at me, no doubt still wondering what I'll say, "These two?" I run a hand over the boy's head, "I would never have thought of that. They were such excellent company after all, helping us find our way here."

The pair rushes off to their seats before more can be said. As we take our own, Lew catches up with me and steps over close enough to whisper in my ear, "I don't know what you did to get them to behave, but you've got a gift." I laugh as he continues, "I'm serious; if being a Jedi doesn't work out for you, know that you'll have a job available here as a babysitter."

"I'll keep that in mind," I chortle.

As soon as everyone whose coming is present, we begin to fill our plates. I skip past the greasy strips of fried nerf meat and Saratoga potatoes, and start off with a couple of muffins with berries and nuts. It's the energy from carbohydrates I want to help me keep going.

Qyzen is surprised with a dish from Trandosha, Trandoshani Flatcakes, and has me sample a piece. He tells me that although the dish had been around for quite some time, it was only few years ago when a Trandoshan came up with the idea to cover them in fruit sauce to improve the taste. It's not long after this that I have my own plate of the same dish.

Discussions gradually change from friendly small talk to battle strategies and techniques. I am asked for my input on matters regarding politics and alliances. And during it all, I learn a piece of information that could help in the long run; the Panteers are still alive.

House Panteer was once the ruling family on Alderaan. However, after Senator Gaul Panteer, the crown prince and heir to the throne, voted for Alderaan's secession from the Republic, he was assassinated. Days later, Queen Silara died of a shuttle crash. With no heir, the Houses were dragged into civil war. For a while, it had been believed that the Panteers were murdered and wiped out by House Ulgo and its allies. This was not so, as the surviving members had gone into hiding in the caves in Glarus Valley. Very few others outside of House Organa knew of this.

Soon, we were gathering our belongings and on our way. Besides my tools on my belt-a grappling hook, holocom, beacon transceiver, medpac, and small bag of seeds- I also have a small pack to carry other belongings I might need; the data files, a kit to give stitches, binoculars, ration bars, whatever I might find along the trip, such as herbs with medical properties that could be of use. Each member of our team also has a wrist comlink for in the event that we get separated.

Lew leads us to the shuttle, already prepped and waiting. With a nod of respect, I thank him for his help and hospitality. We bid each other farewell and soon we're speeding across the rolling hills of Alderaan. The Thul forces below seem to take little to no interest in us as they make their attempts to storm House Organa. Maybe they just are too deep in their own battle to notice a single passing terminal overhead. Maybe they do see us and merely believe that we are no one of importance. Either way, we pass by without so much as a single bolt shot our way.

Castle Organa and the Thul army quickly dwindle away to tiny specs on the horizon as we go. We longer see them as the scenery gives way to pastures of nerfs and the occasional prowling Manka Cat. We have just passed House Organa's territory when we smell it; the faintest hint of smoke.

Quickly, we find ourselves examining every particle of the shuttle, unbuckling in the event that we need to jump. We look for any sign of a malfunction or of sabotage. Did the engines fry? Did someone, a sniper maybe, somehow fire at the shuttle without our knowledge and hit something vital?

And now we do see smoke. But it's not coming from our shuttle. It's coming from a small village just north-east of us. We see the already blooming fires that consume the place. The frenzy of people running, trying to escape, as Ulgo forces destroy every inch of the village, rounding up the civilians as if they were cattle.

This village is outside of House Organa's land. The Republic is only to help House Organa and its allies. And I, a Jedi, am not to intervene unless the Senate gave permission to do so. By law, we cannot help those under neutral or Imperial rein, even if they are not our enemies, but are the innocent. As we begin to pass the village, someone- Tharan, I believe- gently holds my arm.

I watch a screaming, crying woman- being held back by two of Ulgo's men- thrash around in their hold on her as she tries to make a break for one of the burning homes. And I know why, even an idiot could understand why. This pushes me over the edge; cursing law, tossing my cloak in the seat, and jumping from the shuttle to land bent-legged on the singer grass below.

"Silya!" I hear Tharan cry out as he tries to gain control of the shuttle's steering. I hear a thudding sound behind me as Qyzen jumps out as well, tucking and rolling once he reaches the ground. In milliseconds, we're running straight for the village. Qyzen attacks the nearest Ulgo soldier as I bound for the building, going at full speed. I send myself flying feet first at the door, kicking it and shattering the charred wood.

I'm surrounded by flames and smoke. Pieces of ceiling come down in tiny pieces like the very beginning of a rainy day, just before the downpour. I waste no time racing through the house, covering my mouth and nose with the front of my tunic. I find no one on the first floor, and a sickened feeling rises in my gut, but I sense life nearby, just a glimmer, and it gives me hope. As soon as I see the stairs leading to the second level, I launch myself in the air, Force jumping up to the last step.

"Hey!" I yell, "Come out now! Quickly! There's no time!" There, crying and coughing; I see them before I sense them. Three children of varying ages; a Human, a Twi'lek, and a Rodian. The youngest, a little girl that looks to be maybe four years old, carries a covered in soot tooka doll in her arms, squeezing it tightly. Fear is evident I their faces, but they bound for me upon seeing that I'm not of House Ulgo.

"Stay together!" I order, offering one hand as I lift the other to use the Force, pushing away the smoke around us, placing us in an orb of clean air. Someone- I'm not sure which of the children- takes my other hand and grips it like a vice. This is how we move; as a linked line. We begin to make it down the steps. A horrid snapping sound and the wood gives way under the Rodian boy's feet.

There's a scream as he falls, but I unlatch my hand from the others and use the Force to stop his decent, placing he carefully down on the first floor. "Cover your nose!" I tell him and the others. They do and I make haste to cradle the youngest girl in my arms and I have the eldest one climb onto my back. For a few seconds, we're air born, then on our feet again on the bottom floor, dashing for the opening where the front door used to be, as I push away the smoke once more. In the kitchen, there's an explosion from a gas oven. The loud boom threatens to tear through our ears and the already unstable walls rattle.

And just as the walls and support beams fall apart, we're out of there. Once I know the younglings are alright, I take in the rest of the situation. Already a handful of the soldiers lay dead, cut apart by Qyzen's techblade. Laser bolts shoot down from above; Tharan has his blaster in hand and is firing from the parked in the air shuttle.

My lightsabers ignite in my hands, grabbing the attention of all nearby Ulgo soldiers, whose blaster's swerve around to aim at me. With the few free seconds I have before they can fire, I use Alter Environments to start a sudden rainfall, hoping it will help douse the fires. And then they fire. I leap in the air, flipping as I go, and land in the midst of them. Scorch marks on a dirt street are left in the place I had been standing.

Upon landing, I spin, arms outstretched, cutting the nearest soldiers to me in half. The scent of burnt flesh seems to reach a higher proximity, with my closeness to these bodies. In my Earth state, it is near maddening. I have not had the proper training many Naktarans are granted on our homeworld to master our abilities. It's the scent, the sounds, the beads of sweat on my forehead, the blood pumping from adrenaline, that urge a hidden lust to fight and defeat all that stand in my way, like an Alpha wolf determined to prove its dominance over its pack and the rest of the creatures of the forest. Typically, Naktaran teachings weed out the more primal impulses, granting us calm control of our nature. But I haven't been to my homeworld in many years. I have received Jedi training, not Naktaran teachings. And I also tend not to fight in Earth form unless it's necessary.

When one of Earth fights, they fight to win.

A low canine-like growl escapes me. Not of fury. Not of hate. Not of blood lust. I am controlled enough to deny those entrance into my heart- my Jedi training prepared me for that at least. Just an undeniable rush, a deep want to find victory in battle. To purge the ones who dare to harm the people of this village.

My pulse hammers, and like a blaster bolt, I'm off, slicing through the Ulgo forces. One runs straight at me, a cortosis-weaved vibroblade in his grasp. I quickly dodge the incoming strike before Force lifting him up in the air and sending him crashing into a fallen apart stand. I sense someone coming at me from behind. There's a loud cracking noise of bone being shattered as I swing back my right hand back, the butt of my lightsaber hilt making contact with a skull. The thump of a body falling to the ground and a moan.

The duelist gets back on his feet and rushes toward me. Sword against sword, I am not the best. Being a Consular, I have dedicated most study to Force techniques. However, I am not hindered in battle.

I use a move called Confusion and suddenly my opponent pauses in his stride. His focus is still on me, of that I am sure, but his thoughts should be muddled. I then make quick work to use Stealth, zipping past him as a vague blur. He doesn't catch the faint shimmer of my form, and by the time I'm close enough, by the time he knows I'm there, a lightsaber protrudes from his chest.

I join Qyzen at his side. With our combined strength it's over in at least fifteen, twenty minutes at most, what with Ulgo forces being spread around the village. The remains of their forces run off, retreating back to whatever rock they crawled from. I am tempted to going after them, as is Qyzen, but there are more important matters at hand.

Deactivating my lightsabers and clipping them back on my belt, I spend the next hour or so examining the civilians. Burns, cuts, and bruises appear all over their bodies, but thankfully there were no casualties. Apparently this had been a raid, a job to take prisoners to use against the other Houses; not a mission of destruction, but a sign of warning of what house Ulgo can and would do. I send Qyzen on watch to make certain the Ulgos don't come back and in greater numbers. Tharan already knows his task; going from person to person with scanners and the more advanced medical supplies, to see what he can do for the wounded.

It is not long when I find the little Twi'lek girl from before, still cradling her doll even as she sits on her knees, vomiting, tears pouring from her eyes. I walk over to her and rub her back comfortingly, "It's ok," I say softly, "It's ok, it's fine. Your tummy's just getting out all the bad stuff it took in from the smoke."

Once she's down getting everything out of her system, watery eyes look up at mine, her cries turning to sniffles and quiet whimpers. I look her over and see burn marks on her arms. Switching to Water form, I gently take one of her small limbs in my hand, careful not to touch the wounds, and pull the medpac from my belt as well as a flask of water from my pack. Softly at first, I begin to sing a lullaby my mother had once sung to me, allowing the girl to become lost in the music.

While the blood of a warrior runs through my veins, so does the blood of a healer. I admit I am not as skilled as the Sages, but what I don't know from them, I have learned from being born of Water. While Earth grants Naktara its best fighters, those of Water give the best healers and musicians. Each form grants some specialty we just naturally adapt to. Those from Fire have crafting skills; a taste for art, particularly pottery and blacksmithing. Those of Air have a gift as pilots, scouts, and rescue teams as well as an incredible speed.

A healer from the Water class knows much about healing with just, of course, water; healing cuts and scrapes with salt water from the oceans, creating therapeutic, cool mists to calm patients, applying snow and ice for fevers or deep wounds. As a Jedi, I've discovered that healing ability can greatly be enhanced.

Controlling the water from my flask as I did that morning, I curl it around the youngling's arm, dropping the temperature of the water so it is nice and cool against her skin. At first, as most medicine does, it only hurts her. I stroke the back of her head. "It's alright," I say in a sing-song voice before continuing the lullaby, "This will help and heal."

Eventually she relaxes as the healing does it's magic. I do the same treatment for her other arm, and when I feel the water has done all it can, I begin to apply bacta to the burns and wrap them up in sterilized bandages, giving them gentle kisses as a mother might.

Speaking of which, right at the moment I finish up, there is a shriek of relief from behind me. We turn to see the woman from earlier, her mother, run over at full speed that would rival a Force-user's. She skids to her own knees once she reaches us and cradles the child, bursting into tears as she holds her close, the girl returning the affections.

"Thank you," I hear her whisper through her sobbing, "thank you, thank you, _thank you…_" The next thing I know, I'm pulled into that embrace by the woman. I do not push away, even though I know there is more that I need to do, more people I need to check on; right now, this family needs me to help console them.

"Where we gonna go now, Momma?" the little girl asks, the first of the pair to snap back to this moment.

The mother rubs a hand over her daughter's head, considering her answer. I place a hand on her shoulder, grasping her attention. "Get what you can salvage from this village," I instruct calmly, "then go west of here, to House Organa. The Ulgo forces may return and if so then no one is safe here. Once you reach House Organa, tell them Jedi Knight Beeodess sent you. Tell them you seek refuge and that whatever cost it may be to them may be paid from the account of the Naktaran Royal Family." I dare not say by the Jedi Council in the event my actions here are not approved. "Tell them to make contact with King Sham Beeodess and to say this is by Silya Beeodess's will. All should be fine. Gather the others from here and tell them this, prepare them for the journey."

The mother nods, smiling, and taking her child by the hand begins to tell the rest of the villagers. The girl turns back for just a moment, waving to me. Returning her grin, I wave back. Then I join the rest of my team is seeing that everyone is well.

I'll need to make a call to my father before long.


	4. Chapter 4

_((__**Review Replies:**_

_Sarah Taylor__- Lol, the rant is perfectly fine! I feel the same way at times. For example, in The Clone Wars, when Mandalore is attacked and Satine asks Obi-Wan for help, the Jedi can't help her because Mandalore is a neutral system and isn't part of the Republic. However, Obi-Wan goes anyway. That was one of the things that inspired that part of the story.)) _

Just as Lew had promised, the warpost awaited our arrival. In minutes, we restock our medical supplies, download maps of the area on our image caster, and set out through the terrain on a silent tread, using Force Stealth to hide us from whoever we may come upon on the walk from there to the House Teral enclave. Surprisingly, other than spotting the occasional Vorn Tiger, we didn't run into any trouble. Odd; one would think this place would be crawling with Killiks, and Thul and Ulgo soldiers.

Nothing; not a single ally or opponent on the grounds near the front of the enclave or in the courtyard, not a soul in sight. It's eerily quiet. Even the birds seem to be wary of this place, for they do not sing and call to one another, but are rather as silent as stone and ready to take flight at the slightest sign of trouble. I trust their instincts as much as my own and one hand lingers down by my belt alongside one lightsaber. Qyzen and Tharan seem to be equally as cautious and do the same.

Where is everyone? The place couldn't have become a ghost town overnight.

I uncloak. My eyes gaze around, examining doorways, windows, and any place someone may be hiding. My head jerks to the right upon hearing a sudden, soft whimper. I see a human woman, maybe about seventeen years old, hiding behind a large potted-plant near the far wall. Her skin is pale and her eyes are wide in panic; she shivers uncontrollably- even though the weather is considerably nice today- and I believe her to be in some minor state of shock. By her clothing, I can tell the young girl only works here, perhaps as a housekeeper or gardener.

Her frightened stare locks onto me as I approach her hiding place. I bend down and sit on my knees, leveling with her. She shrinks back from me for a moment. "Everything is fine," I assure her, "Please, relax. You are safe." In order to help, I use the Force to reach through to her mind.

"…Sss-s-safe?" she questions after a long pause. Her shivering goes down a notch.

"Yes, you are safe."

"Safe…" she repeats slowly to herself.

"What's your name?"

"…Marelie…"

"That's a pretty name. I'm Silya. Marelie, can you tell me why you're hiding? Why are you afraid?" I speak to her as if speaking to a youngling, but I'm hoping that this approach will help keep her calm enough to be able to explain what's going on as well as help get her out of here in one piece in case of danger; perhaps to the safety of the warpost if she can make it, or even an underground panic room or hanger. If you lose your mind in war, you put yourself at risk in almost every way.

Marelie begins to shake again. I gently place my hands on her arms as if to steady her, continuing to use the Force to help calm her unstable nerves. "…The-They're everywhere!" she begins screaming at the top of her lungs, her head moving frantically around for an unknown enemy, "_Everywhere_! And...And so many bodies, they got the others. They're after me next! I _feel _them! I know it! I KNOW IT!"

Closing my eyes, I reach out further into the recesses of her mind, taking one of her trembling hands in my own in an empathizing, compassionate hold. Through her thoughts and memories, guided by the Force, I see what she had lived through. At one moment, all seems calm. There is Marelie, carrying a bundle of fresh, clean bed sheets draped over her arms, humming a tune that I don't recognize. Other servants sometimes pass by, talking to one another and waving her way before heading on to their own duties. Then the next moment, chaos breaks loose; as if the very gates of the Underworld had burst open. Something large breaks through the wall, but is too damaged from the collision to be recognizable. Killiks and Ulgo soldiers storm through the newly made entrance in a mass of furious cries and brandished weapons. Everyone in the vicinity is dead before they even have the chance to run or for the guards to get their blasters from their holsters. Everyone save Marelie. Dropping her load, she runs; a pair of Killiks hot on her heels. She pants and gasps, her lungs crying for air and her legs already begging for a break. Falling, crawling, she trips and lands in a sprawled heap on the floor just as she reaches one of the main halls, still desperate to escape. There's blaster fire as more guards rush to the scene, capturing the pair of Killiks' attention away from her. She doesn't hesitate to leave to this courtyard, trying to block out the cries of anguish and bursts of blaster fire from behind that seem to follow her…

"_Herald!"_

In a swift blur, Qyzen appears right behind me, his shield generator activating in an instant, blocking the path of an incoming laser bolt that, had he not have been there to protect me, would've gone straight through my heart. Up above, on one of the rooftops; a sniper. The minute he's been caught, he races across the rooftop. Several meters away from us, Tharan lets off a volley of fire at him. Quite a few of the shots strike the sniper's back and he's down. It doesn't appear that he'll be getting back up.

Marelie's screaming bloody murder now, tears pouring down her face in streams. "Marelie," I call out softly, "Marelie you must listen to me," I lift one hand and wave it in front of her, using a simple Jedi mind trick, "You must calm down. You must clear you mind."

"…I…I must calm down…I must clear my mind…" she says distantly once her screaming dies down.

I look further into her memory to find think of the best place for her to stay until we can run the enemy forces out of here. I repeat the motion, "You need to go to the wine cellar and lock yourself in. You will not open the door for anyone unless they knock one time, and one time alone."

"…I need to go to the wine cellar and lock myself in. I will not open the door for anyone unless they knock one time, and one time alone…" she stands and begins heading that way.

"You must hurry, go quietly," I add.

"I must hurry, go quietly" she says, and then sprints off. The game of call and response ends.

Qyzen offers his hand and helps me to my feet, "Thank you for watching my back," I say, receiving a nod in turn.

"_Must stay vigilant," _he advises, _"Scent many soft things here, many that should not be here."_

I reach out with the Force to detect nearby life. Not far from here, on the other side of the enclave; a large group of life forms. I see them, I sense them in masses bathed in a glowing light. Some of the lights diminish and fade as lives are taken, becoming one with the Force. Allies seem to radiate a warm glow, while enemies cast off a piercing sign marking them as threats; by the feel of things, the latter is winning. "Quickly, this way," I say, already on the move and running down the trail the Force has so well laid out for me to follow, to guide me to the disturbance.

Running through the twisting halls of the compound, we jump over corpses and twitching bodies of those unwillingly beginning to turn into Joiners, slowly being forced to submit to the Killik hive mind. I want to stop. I want to help them. But I honestly don't know what I can do for them or if it's too late. And above all, there's a bigger battle left to face.

We reach a large, open quadrangle within the enclave. On the farthest side from us, the Teral remaining guards have barricaded themselves around a single building which I assume the ruling members of the House are safely hiding in. They have set up two makeshift walls to duck behind, blocking the path of the two opposing staircases. However, by the looks of things, they'll be overrun in no time.

I launch myself into the air, activating one lightsaber, pouncing down upon one of the Killiks, and cleanly severing him in half. Quickly, before the surrounding opponents can react to the sudden death of their comrade, I use Force Wave, sending them all, Ulgos and Killiks alike, flying back. The smarter ones who can react quickly enough are either able to swiftly get back on their feet, keep their balance, or jut their vibroblades into the ground to keep themselves steady.

Activating my other saber, I spin them both in my grasp, preparing to block incoming blaster bolts. I smile teasingly, winking at the Ulgo I identify as having the highest rank among these men, "Mind if I join in boys?"

He visibly sputters at my mocking, his face turning into a harsh snarl, "Jedi filth! I'll have your head for interfering in our affairs!"

As a whole, our opponents fire upon us. Qyzen takes most of the blasts, protecting both him and me with his shield. Tharan darts around the main firefight, joining the Terals and rallying them to take advantage of our distraction. I block a few of the shots, sending them back in our opponents' general direction, before releasing my grip on my lightsabers and Force throwing them forward, guiding their trajectory as they spin, the color of the vibrant blades appearing as blurry discs of light to the untrained eye. Once more, I leap into the air, bounce off of the nearest wall, and lunge. I zoom overhead in an acrobatic dive, crouching as I land, catching my incoming sabers from behind. A second later, the sound of bodies slumping to the earth is heard.

A Killik approaches me from my left, clicking its mandibles in fury. He swings at my neck, but I narrowly dodge it by bending back. As soon as my hands touch the ground, I flip myself over, kicking the Killik square in the jaw in the process. He shakes his head before swiping at my stomach. As I move to dodge, he feints the attack and punches me in the face in a swift uppercut with his free hand. My teeth clamp together and my head snaps back. I grunt, staggering a few steps away to maintain balance. He makes a go to stab at my midsection. This time, I step aside and spin one lightsaber in my hand, cleaving the wrist bearing the Killik's blade. He makes an insectoid cry of pain before I Force Push him away, sending him soaring into the air until he collides with solid wall. His head bangs back against the metal before he falls in a heap. I sense he is merely unconscious though.

From the corner of one eye, I see the leader trying to make a hasty exit, sparing himself from the rest of the fight and leaving his allies behind. In one fluid motion, I hook one saber onto my belt, reaching into the small pouch close beside it and pulling out three seeds that I sense are the ones of my choice by the life signature they give off. Underhanded, I toss them in the leader's direction, and like darts they fly pass before rolling to a stop on a patch of grass. I reach out; concentrating on them, then, at the last possible moment, use Plant Surge. The once dormant seeds awaken. Thick, sturdy vines sprout from the ground, wrapping around the man's ankles and bringing him down. As he collapses to the earth, another set of vines twist tightly around his wrists, further immobilizing him. Again and again, the vines continue to weave around him until I am certain he won't be going anywhere.

Another round of shots is fired. The hacking, gurgling sound of someone choking on their own blood. Silence. And it's over. The quiet breaks into cheers and shouts of victory. Qyzen comes to my side once his task of collecting trophies is done. He grins triumphantly and appears to start to say something before he sees the already bright red mark on my face from the punch, which is as of now starting to bruise ever so slightly and swell. He reaches to caress my cheek and examine the damage, but I smile and wave his hand away. "I appreciate your concern, Qyzen, but I'll be fine. All it needs is a little ice. Besides, we have more pressing concerns at the moment."

As if on cue, a yellow-skinned Twi'lek in a Teral Guardsmen uniform walks up to us. "You here about Jedi on the battlefield, but to actually see it…" he smirks, "No wonder Ulgo's running for their lives. I'm Captain Theress. Let me open the security doors. Lord Teral will want to speak with you right away."

I nod in thanks, before turning to face another one of the guards, "There is a young girl I met on my way here, a servant of House Teral. I instructed her to hide and you will find her in the wine cellar. Please, retrieve her from there so that she may receive proper care and comfort. Although barely injured- just a few scrapes and bruises- she has fallen into a state of mental trauma over today's events. Knock only once on the door to let her know that you are a friend, and she should answer." The guard salutes in confirmation before hurrying off to do as told. Captain Theress watches his depart, obviously not used to having another order his men. However, he says nothing against this.

We hear someone shout from a little but away, "You _dogs_! You will _pay_ for this! Do you hear me? Once King Ulgo discovers your insolence, you and your Republic, you will all _suffer_ for your injustice against House Ulgo and its allies!" It's the Ulgo leader, still futilely struggling in his bonds of vines.

My expression turns hard and serious, and I stride over to where he lies and kneel, staring at him in the eyes. His glare holds mine and for the longest moment, neither of us says a word.

"I should kill you, you know," I finally say in a stern voice, "I should punish you for this massacre that you caused, your cowardice in battle, and the disloyalty you show to your own. _That _would serve justice." His eyes soften somewhat, understanding how very much his is at mine and my allies' mercy, "However," I continue, "on top of being a fool-hearty idea- you are worth information as well as possible bargaining power- it is against my vows to the Order I serve as well as the morals I devote myself to. What honor would there be in killing someone as pathetic and broken as yourself?" I stand, "I don't hate you for the crimes you've done here, I pity you; you and your blinded, dark soul enslaved by corruption, selfishness, and greed."

"Take him in for interrogation," Captain Theress says from behind me. Two guards cut away the vines and take the man, his arms behind his back, leading him to a cell no doubt. He screams curses and threats at me until he is out of earshot. The unconscious Killik from earlier is also taken into custody.

Gesturing to the stairs, Captain Theress steps aside. Tharan stays behind, to heal the wounded as usual. Qyzen and I just reach the steps when I hear Theress call to me, "…Master Jedi," I turn around and face him, "Thank you…We could never have defeated them alone."

I grin, understanding how his pride must pain him to admit that. "Thanks is unnecessary, Captain. My duty is to serve. It was truly a remarkable thing to fight alongside you and your men. If chance allows us to meet on the battlefield once more, I would be more than pleased to join forces again." With that said, I turn without another word, walking up the steps and inside the compound where Lord Teral awaits.

All the nobles of the House seem a bit shaken over the events. I feel for them, especially the younglings of this place. It's a horrible feeling- for those that truly care anyway- to be in a position of leadership and see your people attacked; meanwhile you yourself are unable to do much good. If others are pressuring for your own safe protection, it's worse. Failure, remorse, and guilt wash over you like waves out on a stormy sea.

I know this, because I've been there before…

_A young Silya, not even five years old, stands on the white stone balcony of her room. Not in the Jedi Temple, but in the castle of the Royal Family on Naktara. Her hair is shorter with bouncy curls and ringlets. She wears a simple baby blue tunic and pants with a white blouse-like shirt underneath and dark brown boots, finding no glamour in the 'frilly' outfits she was told to don on when in public or at the court; frilly by her standards anyway._

_Clutching her Charm of Fate, which like many other Naktarans she had turned into a necklace, in one hand, she stands on her tip-toes, gazing over to watch black smoke rise from a distance and guardsmen leaving the gates. She can occasionally catch the site of the city's defensive ray shields, which would years later be developed and advanced enough to help protect the entire planet of most initial bombings and aerial attacks, glinting back at her. Below, she sees many guards and soldiers leaving the city as well as surrounding the castle._

"_Silya, sweetie, get away from there!" her mother calls from the arched doorway of her bedroom, rushing over to pull her daughter back inside._

_Once her mother locks the door to the balcony, the young girl speaks up, "Mommy, what's going on?" Even at such a young age, her perception of the Force was keen. She could move things with her mind when she felt like it. She had a natural gift with flora and fauna. She just felt it when something really good or really bad was about to happen. However, the way of the Jedi was not her destiny. Not yet._

_Queen Akeeta looks down at her only child, and with a sigh, she sits down upon her daughter's bed, lifting the youngling into her lap. "Honey, I need you to be a brave girl for me and your father, ok? Everything's going to be fine, I promise, but you're going to have to stay at with your friend's, Tysen's, family for a while."_

_Silya didn't need a further explanation. Sometimes pirates or slavers would come to their small system, expecting the peaceful, secluded species to just lie down and cower in fear until they had finished claiming their profit, forgetting a Naktaran's violent potential. They were always proven wrong. And yet still, no one had ever attacked the capital city of Bikaita since the days of old, back when the first starship came to this place and taught the Naktarans the art of space travel- the species had invested themselves too much in benefiting their own system, particularly the homeworld, to concentrate on inventing a hyperdrive. There could only be one reason for the sudden send-off and extra security; an invasion._

"_I don't wanna go away to Tysen's!" Silya cries out, gripping her mother's top in one bawled hand._ _"What about you and daddy?"_

"_Your father's already gone with some of the soldiers to lead the defense against their main forces. And I must depart soon to help the healers with the wounded civilians." The Queen begins to stroke her child's hair compassionately._

"_But…but…" Silya starts to sniffle._

"_Sweetie, this is what must be done. You know this. Our first duty belongs to that of our people. If we are not among them in their time of need, then may our rule end swiftly. And as a princess- the only heir to our line no less- still too young to fight or be caught in the midst of this terror, you must be protected. Should anything happen to your father and I, you must be Naktara's hope."_

_They stare at each other for the longest time, but eventually Silya slowly nods in understanding and hugs her mother tightly around the waist. "Just come back, Momma! Daddy too!"_

_Akeeta grins down at her, creating a mask to hide her worry and sorrow, "That's my tough little girl." Standing up, she kisses the top of Silya's head and exits the room, "Go on and gather the toys you want to bring with you. A servant will be with you shortly to help you pack." Once the door closes shut, only then do the tears flow silently from her eyes._

_Little did sire or dam know that the next time they would see their daughter would be to bid their goodbyes and negotiate how her Jedi training would proceed whilst still maintaining a connection with her homeworld in order to prepare for the day she would rule._

_Keeping a stoic expression on her face, Silya obediently gets to packing. Picking up her puppy stuffed animal, she cuddles it in her arms before heading to the closet and pulling out a few outfits off of their hangers. The servant came in to find her hanging by her arms on one of the highest racks, determined to reach a forest green play dress._

"_Princess!" the servant screams, quickly reaching up and grabbing Silya by her sides, putting her back down on the floor. "You'll hurt yourself!" Groaning, the woman of the Fire Class takes the dress and drapes it over her arms, "Just please, young princess, go play while I get your things together." The woman wonders why of all people she had been tasked to watch over the energetic, spirited young girl._

_The airspeeder had already been prepped, and soon Silya is zooming across the vast expanse of land, watching Bikaita vanish from view. Although once gone through puberty all Naktarans were gifted wings from the Air Class, there were still many children and guests to consider. Airspeeders and other craft seemed to go faster anyway._

_A few hours later, she arrives at Cho-Cha Palace. Tysen, with boyish glee, greets her at the gates. The pair had been good friends for as long as anyone could remember. He was of the same age and born in the same class, inheriting it from his sire, Duke Espor Cho-Cha. His mother, Caytaa Cho-Cha, was of the Fire Class and had a glimmering bronze-gold glow to her skin._

_The next few days pass by. The two younglings play, but never leave the grounds. Extra guardsmen have been sent to the palace in order to ensure their safety. But the invasion only spreads like wildfire. Eventually, once word of the Silya's location was discovered, they two are plagued by enemy forces._

_It had been a quiet day; Silya and Tysen were coloring pictures in the great hall whilst Tysen's parents discussed strategy over the com with a Commander. A guard bursts through the door, weapons drawn and yelling, "The Imps! They're coming straight for us! Your highness, we must gather the men and set up all defenses immediately."_

_In seconds, every adult in the room is on their feet, switching to Earth form and snarling in aggression. The Imperials had overstayed their welcome and were wanted off world __**now!**__ Turning to the younglings before rushing to the armory, the Duke orders in a barking tone, "Tysen! Silya! Get out of here! Take to the woods!"_

_Tysen yanks Silya by the hand and ran. As if two parts of the same whole, the keep in time with one another. Sneaking out the servants' entrance- one of their favorite ways to slip outside when they weren't supposed to- the pair races out and away from the palace just in time to see the gates burst open and a hoard of soldiers storming in. They take no notice to the two fleeing children._

_Suddenly, Tysen changes direction, to the nearby town, "Come on!" he calls after his friend, "We gotta get some stuff!"_

_Silya follows him willingly, trusting his judgment. But the town in empty of people most having run/flown away. A few bodies, but thankfully not many, litter the streets. The signs of attack are clear. Breaking through the vents, Tysen and Silya get into a now abandoned blacksmith shop. Tysen loiters round for a while before procuring two well-crafted knives he finds. "If they come to get us," he tells her, "We'll be ready to fight back!" _

_Tysen went against almost everything the Water Class stood for. Instead he had the warrior's heart of his great-grandfather. His Charm of Fate even came back with the prophecy, "Wields the Weapon of Purity and Might." To the younglings, it just sounded cool and was a definite ego boost for him._

_Stepping out once more, they were shocked to see a girl their age that they knew from their adventures of running through the market, playing with the other kids. "Mable!" Silya calls to her, but the girl runs off in a fright._

"_Silya, we gotta go! My daddy said so." Admittedly, Tysen was worried when it came to disobeying his father to a certain extent._

"_Yeah, well my momma told me we gotta help people! We gotta response-a bill-e, Tysen."_

_There's a moment's pause as he thinks it over, before nodding excitedly, "I guess so!"_

_They run after their friend, who races into the Temple-like architectured school building of the town. Tysen talks away in between pants about how they are going to save the day and be real live heroes. They move as fast as their small bodies would allow them to. However, when they enter, there's no sign of their friend._

"_Maaaaaaaaaabllllllllle!" Silya screams at the top of her lungs. Tysen calls out as well. It's a chorus of cries, but their voice merely bounce off the walls and echo back to them._

_Suddenly, there's a scream. A child's scream. Then the obvious buzz of a lightsaber activating, humming its deadly tune. Silya and Tysen turn back to where the noises came from, facing the entrance. Apparently, Mabel had been hiding in one of the classrooms nearest the exit, and upon either trying to escape or coming out to join the two royal younglings, had been caught._

_They both gasp to see a Lady Sith blocking the exit, with three Imperial soldiers and a Sith apprentice behind her. All of them are well built and muscled. The devious woman has poor Mabel by her arm with her lightsaber poised at her neck. "My, my, aren't I __**very**__ lucky today," she says seductively, turning her attention to us, "Not only to I find the young princess I came out this way out here for, but perhaps a new slave as well. I swear, your Force signatures were strong enough that you all might as well have painted a sign leading me to you." Her eyes lock on Silya's, "Come here, darling, and don't make me hurt you," faking a painful gasp she adds, "It was just break my hurt…to have to break your legs and drag you with me."_

_Either out of guts, or stupidity, Tysen steps in front of Silya, "You're gonna have to fight me first, you old witch!" He balls his fists, puffing his chest out, and raises them in front of him, "Put up your dukes!"_

_With a snap of her fingers, the apprentice lungs at Tysen, picking him up like a rag doll and placing him a choke hold before the younglings can even blink. The Lady Sith chortles, "So much for 'respecting your elders'."_

"_You big bully!" Silya yells, diving at the Sith with her small knife and attempting to slash the apprentice. He, however, easily holds her off by putting one foot on her tiny chest to distance her from him. His legs and feet are safely protected by armor that mere metal wouldn't break through._

_Tysen takes the opportunity to get his knife as well, but it is quickly pulled away by the Force into the Lady Sith's waiting grasp. Mabel is now being held back by one of the soldiers. "Really now, and here I thought that diplomats' kids had manners. Now, what to do with you…" she muses to Tysen, "…Kill you? Feed you to the Terentateks of Korriban? Sell you over to the Hutts or the Yam'rii? I only need the girl, so you and the other brat really are not of any use." _

_In a fit of anger, Tysen reaches into the depths of his heart that was barely explored by either youngling, finding a source of inner strength. With a grunt of effort, he Force pushes away the apprentice, catching the young Sith off guard and forcing him to let go. Without a moment's hesitation, he does the same to the woman._

_She is able to ram her lightsaber into the ground and keep herself in place. The Lady Sith growls fiercely, "Why you little-!" Not a second later, lightning sparks from her fingertips and rains down upon Tysen. He is left twitching and writhing on the floor in absolute agony._

"_No!" Silya shouts in fear for her fallen companion. Taking her attention away from the boy, the Lady Sith gruffly yanks the princess up and tosses her over one shoulder. Silya begins to shriek. Ignoring her, the Sith turns to her apprentice and says, "Bring the boy as well. Both of these brats may prove of some worth to us yet, once we teach them the true meaning of obedience."_

_As the Imperials begin to walk out of the building with their captured prizes, Silya lets out another involuntary scream, this one far worse than her previous cries. Amplified through the Force, it is turned into a torturous weapon. Although nowhere near as powerful as it possibly could be someday, it still forced many to cover their ears in attempt to stop the pain racking inside their skulls. The two other younglings join in screaming, taking the same anguish the Imperials felt._

"_Shut. UP!" The Lady Sith takes Silya and slams her with all her might to the floor. Another shriek of pain erupts from her hoarse throat before the air leaves her crying lungs. Silya doesn't move, but just lies on her aching back on the stone ground, moaning. Tears begin to drip down her cheeks._

"_Release the younglings, __**now**__!" a new voice orders. This one is female as well, but very soothing. With the small amount of strength she has left, Silya turns her hand to see that two Jedi activate their lightsabers; one a brilliant green, the other a shining blue. The one with the green lightsaber is the woman, who is half Human, half Terellian Jango Jumper. The latter is a full Human male. _

_The then the male speaks, his voice deep and firm, but kind, with a hint of laughter to it, "I suggest you do as my friend here says. Although a Consular, she is not known for her ability to hold back in a fight," raising his lightsaber in front of him, he adds, "And neither am I."_

_When the soldiers attack, they deaths are almost instant. Tysen and Silya can only stare in awe at the duel that takes place before them, flattened to the ground with pain and exhaustion weighing them down. Mable runs off as soon as she gets the chance._

_Once the fight is finished, the Sith killed, the Jedi approach the two younglings. Both of them wince when they are touched, but feelings of sweet bliss wash over them as the Jedi Consular heals them with the Force, taking away their pain. Once they are able to sit up, they find themselves enveloped in two pairs of arms._

"_We heard your cries, little ones, and we sensed your strong emotions," the other Jedi says, "That was what let us here to you. You both are strong in the Force, younglings. Tell us, what are you names?"_

_Once their names are given in shy whispers, the Jedi look to each other as if in silent conference before returning their gentle gaze back to the children, "We will need to speak with both of your parents once we get the chance, but right now, let's get you two out of here to somewhere safe. You're to stay where we put you and not to leave until we come back. Understood?" The two nod. _

_Like precious, fragile cargo, Tysen and Silya are picked up and taken back out of the school building. "So," the full-Human Jedi questions as if making polite conversation, "have either of you imagined of becoming Jedi one day?"_

"_That would be so cool!" Tysen starts off, "We'd have lots of adventures, and we'd fight bad guys, and we'd rescue cities, and we'd go to all of the planets, and…"_


	5. Chapter 5

_((__**Review Replies:**_

_Sarah Taylor: __I'm just glad to be getting feedback. It's a real motivator and I enjoy hearing what others think of my work. If you will, warn me if I'm making some of the characters too powerful or giving them a one-sided personality. I worry about things like it a lot in writing because it makes things seem expected and kind of dull as well as unrealistic._

_Serpentdragon: __I'm glad you enjoy the storyline! By the way, I forgot to ask you in the private message, but can you give me information on what your Jedi looks like? You know, like hair, tattoos, skin tone, and clothing? Also, how many lightsabers does he wield?)) _

I'm snapped out of my musings when I see two members of House Teral conversing with each other not far ahead. One of them matches the description I was given. With old habits and years of training taking over, I stand a little straighter; shoulders back, chest in, my chin lifted just a hair higher than usual.

The two take notice and turn to my companions and me. Bowing before the eldest, I say, "Is it safe to assume that you are Lord Teral? Your grace, I am here to be your delegate for the peace summit."

He smiles, "Jedi, yes! Organa told me you would be coming, but, well, this is…Well, it's complicated." Before I can even raise an eyebrow, he adds, "The whole House needs to approve a new delegate, and, well, they…they say they won't approve a stranger."

Tharan cuts in, "She may be a stranger, but she is a Jedi. I figure you would be grateful for her assistance."

"Yes, of course, but House Teral has fallen so hard. We don't even have the strength to hope. It will take more than my word to convince them."

"_These soft things wallow in self-pity and fear," _Qyzen mutters under his breath.

"Lord Teral, if it would please you and your court, I am willing to prove my devotion to your cause. Give me a test to prove my worth, honesty, and loyalty to you. I will do what needs to be done."

Just then, the young girl I met from before walks in with the guard I sent off to find her, her eyes downcast to the floor in respect. She has seemed to have calmed down, but she still shivers and flinches at times. "Lord Teral, your highness, I am sorry to intrude, but I wish to take leave for a little while and I wanted to make certain I had your approval. The guardsmen said that it would be fine, but I wanted to be sure."

The Lord smiles kindly at the girl, "Of course you may. I understand the shock you must be going through. Return home to your family and then you may come back when you are feeling well again."

She bows, "Thank you, your grace." When she sees me, she smiles and nods my way, "Master Jedi, thank you as well, for your kindness and help earlier. I'm truly grateful that you thought to help someone like me."

Grinning back gently, I place a hand on her shoulder, making her look up, "Think nothing of it, Marelie. The Jedi way is to serve. I am just pleased to know that you are alive and well." The girl smiles happily, especially when I succeed in remembering her name. To my surprise, she hugs me before heading back out.

Marelie's attitude towards me seems to spark a positive change in the Teral's view of me as well, for both members look at each other in silent conversation. The other member, a woman a bit younger than I, turns to completely face the Lord. She seems familiar; perhaps someone I studied in my reports. "Just tell the Jedi our plan father." Ah, now I remember; Frasha Teral, the daughter of Lord Teral.

He nods, "Right. House Teral's current position is precarious. Our enemy, House Ulgo, seeks our destruction. Their army is at our gate."

I smirk, "It seems that they haven't been exactly playing nice with anyone as of late."

The statement calms the mood a little, and I even catch Lord Teral smile some, "Than you understand our need for a strong ally if we are to survive. We need House Organa."

"The Organas spoke fondly of House Teral. I am certain that a treaty between you two is very much possible."

He shrugs and seems to shake his head, "We proposed a marriage alliance with House Organa. My daughter, Frasha, would marry Lew Organa." I sense Frasha's discomfort at the mention of the marriage alliance. I wonder…has she even met Lew? Arranged marriages are few, but not uncommon, even in the Republic.

"But House Teral is weak," Frasha continues, "and powers in Organa fear we may drag them with us."

"We need to prove to House Organa that House Teral can defend itself against its enemies."

"Then we need to get started as soon as possible. There's no point in giving the Ulgo forces time to regroup and strike once more," I state.

"We only need to defend ourselves for a short time to win the confidence of our perspective allies. As I've said, House Ulgo's forces are at our gates, threatening to drive us out of our last holding. But Ulgo's commanding general, Astar Vox, is a mercenary with a loose definition of loyalty. If we can reach him, turn him, we can break the siege."

"A mercenary," I scratch my chin in thought before smirking. "Credits seem to turn the tide well enough in matters such as this," I tease, "You have my word, Lord Teral, I will convince Vox to join our cause."

"We have no time to waste. I will contact House Organa the moment I hear that the siege is broken," handing me a datacard, he adds, "Here is a map of the area that should lead you to his war camp not far from here. Please, hurry."

As I exit, I send a brief message through the Force to Frasha, one which only she will hear. _If you haven't met Lew yet, trust me, you'll like him, _I reassure her, _he is kind and compassionate, with a good heart and sharp mind. _As I sense her calming, I then say, _Not half bad looking either._

Frasha makes a snorting sound, trying to cover back a laugh.

Stepping back outside, we depart, using the Force to cloak once again. We find our way through the large, dome-shaped mounds of earth that make up Killik nests. Lord Teral's map is a life-saver. True, searching for Force signature's would've worked as well, but with so many life forms running around- Joiners, Killiks, Teral and Ulgo forces, wildlife- it would've taken time; time that we don't really have at the moment.

When we're a few hundred meters or so away, I uncloak. I don't know what kind of equipment is in that camp, but if they're scanning for life forms, they should know of our approach by now anyway. I walk casually, as if out for a mere stroll, posing myself as no threat. It isn't long before I sense that we're being followed, watched. Qyzen tenses beside me, scenting that we've got company.

"_Herald,"_ he begins quietly, with one hand reaching for his techblade.

"I know, I feel them surrounding us too," I say in a sibilant whisper, my lips barely parting, "I know you're not going to like this, but no fighting until it is necessary. We need Astor's support and we're not going to get it if we chop his men down."

Tharan, having no sense ability or strong nose, is dumbfounded, "Wait a minute…They're _surrounding_ us?"

"Hush," I order, "And for all that is good in this galaxy, will you calm down?"

We progress like this for a few moments longer. Finally, and expectedly, a small band of hired guns jumps from the bushes and rocks to circle us. Natural that a mercenary- any smart one anyway- like Astor wouldn't trust his employers enough to be caught surrounded by Ulgo soldiers; they probably have their own camp farther off. It would be better for him to be stay cautious and have his own small army ready rather than fall asleep in his tent one night only to receive another, much more permanent, version of his payment than what he had in mind.

"Halt! Hands where we can see 'em," a helmeted, particularly gruff looking member of the group commands. We do as told as he examines us up and down, "I'll make this simple enough for you and your buddies to understand, Jedi; state your business or we blast you to bits! You've got one minute starting now to start explaining."

Palms open, with my hands level to my eyes, I begin to speak, "I come representing House Teral, in request to converse with your leader, Astar Vox. They have a business proposition for him that he may find of value. Do you really want to be caught responsible for your boss losing a likely profit?"

After a moment of consideration, he replies, "Fine. We'll take you to him. _But_," he holster his rifle, "If you want an audience with Astar, you're going unarmed. Your weapons. All of 'em. Hand 'em over."

Over Qyzen's low growl, I agree, but with a warning. "Don't try anything funny," I say, handing my lightsabers over, "My companions here aren't as forgiving as I am. I'll also want that back right after discussions are over."

"Of course," he watches on as the rest of the group checks us for any concealed weapons. When the one checking me, a male Zygerrian, gives me a light slap on my rear, causing me to jump in reaction, his associates begin to snicker. Qyzen's growling lowers an octave, but the Zygerrian ignores it. _Alright, laserbrain_, I think with a scowl, _laugh at this. _Once we get moving, I use the Force to unbuckle his belt and send his pants to his ankles. He trips on them, falling forward and landing on his face. The rest of the group laughs, except for me; I just stare down smugly at him.

"I hope you're alright," I say sweetly, "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Glaring, he picks himself- and his pants- off of the ground. Tightening the belt, he looks away and mumbles, "Jedi filth."

"_Will punish soft thing for such disrespect," _Qyzen's voice had gone low and ominous; a clear warning that a Trandoshan was ready to kill.

When he begins to make a move toward the Zygerrian, I gesture for him to stop, "No," I whisper as we walk, "Picking a fight with them will get us nowhere. We'll only fight them if we have to."

He frowns, but huffs in agreement.

In less than ten minutes, we're there. The camp is well hidden in a large, rocky area. Someone who didn't know what they were looking for would have trouble finding it. After the leader of this particular group gives a brief explanation to a pair of rookies guarding the main entrance, we pass by with ease. However, it's as if someone had pressed a mute button that silenced the entire camp. We are stared at in suspicion, some of the hired guns drop their hands to their holstered weapons, but I keep my head up and continue to stare straight forward toward our destination; a large tent where the sounds of banging and drunken laughter erupt from.

When we walk in, the laughter dies down. "Boss," the thug from earlier announces, "you've got a visitor. Some Jedi. She wants to have a word."

I glance over the barves sitting around a large table, with mugs and bottles of Alderaanian wine and other alcoholic beverages strewn out before them. Among the group of the more experienced bounty hunters and mercenaries, I spot a pair of Ulgo soldiers; two brawny warriors who look like they would rather snap their blasters in half and use them as clubs than actually attempt to fire them. I'm somewhat relieved upon seeing that Astar Vox, seated on the far end on the table, isn't incoherent like most of the others in his company. In fact, he seems in calm control of the situation. Well, at least that will make discussions easier.

"A Jedi," he chortles before saying sarcastically, "And why, pray tell, why would some _illustrious_ Jedi grace humble little me with their presence?"

I step forth, my tone alerting him that I mean business, "I've come representing House Teral. They want you to give up this siege and join them."

"Well," he says as he sets down his glass, "isn't this a surprise? The Jedi have decided to involve themselves in Alderaanian politics. You must be pretty sure of yourself to walk into a room of highly trained commandos."

_Yeah,_ I think, trying not to roll my eyes as I look once more over to the drunks,_ I'm just shivering in my boots at the sight of them._

"But you should know," he continues, "that I don't do business with just anyone."

With mercenary types, credits seem to always speak louder than words do, "Believe me, you will be paid well if you choose to switch sides."

He smirks, "I very well might be. But that's not going to help change my mind."

"You don't trust me?" I say with my own mischievous grin. Alright…if money's not what he's after, maybe I can try leveling with him, see what he really wants to gain out of all of this.

"Has a Jedi like you ever known a bounty hunter to trust someone blindly? If you want my respect," he stands and strides over to me, stopping when our faces are a few inches apart, "then prove it. The battlefield is the only true test of a person's worth. War, bloodshed…these are the fires and forges or greatness. And I only negotiate with my equals."

"What would you have me do?" I feel Qyzen tense beside me in anticipation.

Astar seems to muse in thought for a few seconds, then answers, "My men have been itching for sport. Best a pack of my war hounds, and we'll talk."

Like there's much of a choice anyway, "Ok then, let's just see what your pets are capable of."

The men inside the room seem to cheer at the statement. Astar nods to the one that led us here, "Give them back their weapons. They're gonna need them."

"But, boss-"

"That is an order."

Hastily as well as reluctantly, the man hands them back to us. Stepping out of the tent, followed by an entourage of eager men, we are taken to an area where the rocks have naturally formed a large, albeit not too deep, pit. Someone shouts out to the others in the camp and almost everyone joins us, taking seats wherever they can sit comfortably on the ledges above us. Qyzen, Tharan, and I stand in the center of the pit as three of the men approach with, or rather dragged along by, Vox's war hounds. There are three of them and three of us; can't be too much of a challenge.

"Release the dogs!" shouts Astar. The hounds are immediately set free from their leashes and pounce down upon us. As expected with canines like them, they use pack like maneuvers; each takes on one of us and as a group they try to round us up and circle us.

Qyzen attacks his with vigor, although I sense he was hoping for a better fight than this. Tharan, on the other hand, shoots wildly at his opponent while trying to keep his distance. "Nice doggy," I hear him say, "Good doggy…Kark! Just die already!"

Crouching low, the hound in front of me makes a deep-throated growl. Swiftly, it lunges at me, its hind legs smacking off of the ground with all of their strength. I wait until the past possible moment before rearing to the left and dodging the flying carnivore, spinning on one heel so that I may keep an eye on it. It bounds for me again, but this time when I duck out of the way, I activate my lightsaber, slicing the war dog cleanly in half.

I spot Qyzen just as he rams his techblade through his hound's gut. One of his well armored arms is caught it the beast's massive maw, but he manages to slip it out easily enough the moment the creature howls in pain. It flops to the ground, weakened. Giving it no opportunity to attack again, Qyzen stabs in through the skull.

Tharan is still having trouble with his war dog. He makes a better medic then he does a fighter, and either way, he's more useful in a battle when he's ducked in cover at a good firing position; not out in the open like this. Sighing, I Force throw one lightsaber toward him and the last hound.

The hound has him cornered, the blaster knocked out of his hand by one sweep of its huge paw. Just as it about to strike, the lightsaber lodges in its back. It freezes in place instantly, its head coming up. There's a moment's pause before it finally collapses over on its side, dead.

The area erupts with a decent mix of cheers, hollers, boos, and hisses. I hear the clinking of credits as some of the men dig them out of their pockets and the beeps of data-transfer chips. Obviously, fighting doesn't seem to be their only entertainment, but gambling and betting as well.

I look up at Astar, who is already standing at the edge above the pit, glancing down at me. He grins before turning his head to the rest of his men, "What do you think boys? That was a little too easy, wasn't it?"

There are shouts of confirmation; a few even clap in agreement. One of the Ulgo soldiers from before yells is a slightly slurred voice, "Aye! Let's see a real challenge!"

"Easy! Are you insane?" exclaims Tharan, "I almost got my head chewed off!"

"If only!" someone states from above.

"Those dogs were old! Weren't they boys?" Astar looks to me once again, "You need to do better than defeat a pack of geriatric mutts! No, you need a real challenge."

"_What does soft thing expect?"_ asks Qyzen, _"Is Herald of Scorekeeper, hunt is easy."_

"What'll it be boys?" First one, than the entire group begins to chant 'droids'. It's unanimous. "Droids it is, then!" A few minutes later, four large droids- I'd think of these as mechanical monsters- stomp down to the pit, weapons ready. "These are the best Ulgo has. Beat them, and we'll talk."

"I haven't met anyone who could stop me yet," I say confidently. If I allow myself to have my butt kicked by a bunch of rusting tin cans, I might as well hang up my robe and put away my lightsabers for good. "I will do what I must. _But,"_ I add, "I expect you to keep your word this time and agree to negotiate. I'm a patient woman," _To a degree, _"but time is of most importance as of now."

He nods, "Droids!" he orders the metal behemoths, "activate attack protocols! Target: Jedi."

The combat droids attempt to surround us, specifically me. I'm the primary target. At best, they will maybe knock Qyzen or Tharan out of the way in order to get to me. I'm as good as on my own this round. I activate both lightsabers and get into a fighting stance, my eyes gazing around at whoever will fire first.

Qyzen joins me. Surely he must know that I'm the one the droids will really be after, but that's not about to stop him from fighting alongside me. _"Prepare, Herald," _he says.

"Don't worry, Qyzen," I reply, "We've got this; no problem. I mean four of them against the two of us? Those aren't even fair odds for those bucket heads."

"Forgetting someone?" Tharan asks out from a little bit behind us.

I smirk over my shoulder, "Alright then, correction: Four of them against the two of us _plus_ Tharan."

Qyzen laughs as we turn back to face the droids. Tharan mutters, "Neither of you are funny."

Not a second later, the droids attack.

_((__**Author's Note**__: I want to let you all know that in the next chapter or so, a new character will be joining Silya and the gang. I'm not going to give any hints now, but I think you'll like him and his companions.)) _


	6. Chapter 6

_((__**Author's Notes:**__ Sorry it's been so long everyone! Been busy and then finally spring break came along. _

_**Review Replies: **_

_Serpentdragon:__ Thanks. I wanted Tharan's and Silya's relationship to kind of be a source comedy relief and I liked the protective personality that BioWare gave Qyzen in the game._

_Sarah Taylor:__ Thank you! I like adding my own voice to the game and I know that even though you only get a few choices in it, in real life, things can go a multitude of ways. Something you have to worry about when adding extra content is if you're being too descriptive or if you're not giving the audience enough to go on. For adding extra things for fanfictions about games, it can be difficult finding things to fill up blank areas, such as getting from point A to point B. You don't want, "talk to this guy, fight my way to the next town, repeat." That's what I try to do here because it would get old; I try adding my own twists to the story while still keeping it on track. If you have trouble with adding thoughts, you can think of it as a monologue within the mind. What would be something a character would never really say out loud? It can help define their voice and personality, or show a side to them that other characters can't see. Maybe there could even be a type of little voice inside their head that tells them something- like those little angels and devils that sit on your shoulders in cartoons.)) _

In the time it takes for the blaster bolts to zoom towards me, I have already sent myself flying into the air, allowing the shots to merely scorch the earth. Upon landing, I send a powerful Force Wave their way, toppling two of them over. Still intense in their pursuit, they continue to fire, inching closer and closer to me. I avoid the blasts by swinging one lightsaber on both sides of me in a constant, fluid figure-eight; however, the sheer amount of firepower coming at me allows no clear opportunity to redirect them back toward the droids, leaving me on the defensive.

Qyzen comes to my aid, flanking the group of rust-buckets from the left. With a roar of challenge, he pounces upon the one nearest to him in terrifying vigor. It takes a moment for the droid to forget its prime target-i.e. me- in order to instead defend itself. Its tough metal plating makes it difficult for Qyzen's techblade to pierce, but considering all else he's killed with that weapon, I don't worry too much.

The remaining three droids keep up their approach. Tharan has circled them from behind and fires at their robotic torsos, but fails in grasping their attention.

I find a brief opening and take the small chance to jump, summersaulting in the air. I wind up crouching down on top of one of the droids sturdy shoulders. As I use the Force to crush the droid's blaster, his two companions aim to fire at me. I smirk.

Leaping once more, I flip behind yet another droid as their shots instead hit the one I had been on first. I ram my lightsabers through the thick frame of the hulk of scrap that I'm taking cover behind. The last droid continues firing and I use the now deactivated droid's body as a shield, protecting myself from the blasterfire.

I'm about to fling one lightsaber at its midsection when I hear the aching sound of shattered metal and torn wires. Looking beyond the downed droid- which I'm still holding- I see Qyzen's techblade jutting out of my opponent's metal head from the back. As he removes his weapon as the droids crash to the ground, I get a clear view of my Trandoshan ally, his eyes tinted red in battle lust and his arms covered in oil and grease. I find out why as I gaze over to the last fallen droid, its metal chest ripped open and pulled wires dangling out of it. A spark or two still flies from the heap.

"Couldn't have done it quicker?" I ask sarcastically as, once again, we find ourselves under a mix of applause and enmity. Qyzen smirks at me.

Looking up to Astar, I yell, "We held up to our part. Now it's for you to uphold to yours. Are you going to speak with us or no?" Tharan joins us.

"That was excellent," he replies, "I like your form Jedi, but I'm not entirely convinced yet. Surely you can beat a couple of dumb machines, but what about Ulgo's finest warriors-smart, fast, highly trained and hardened by battle?" I spot one of Ulgo's men making to universal "you're dead" gesture at me.

"You mendacious vagrant! Twice now you've broken you're promise!" shouts Tharan, although I'm pretty sure he's just yelling about this because he doesn't want to fight anymore.

"On my honor, this is the last time," swears Astar calmly, "Best my champions, and we'll talk."

I still raise a brow; for all I know he could be doing all of this to tire us before making the killing blow himself, "Can I trust your word on the matter?" Tharan looks at me like I've lost it. I very well night have.

"On my honor," he repeats, before looking at the two Ulgo soldiers, "Alright boys! Show this Jedi what you're made of!"

To my dismay, the two half-drunk Ulgo warriors stand. Killing viscous animals or unfeeling droids; that's one thing. Killing people, other sentient beings, has always been another. Especially when their like these guys; nowhere near close to having much of a chance. In their current state, they may be more fierce or violent, but they are also clumsy and blind.

Nevertheless, they stumble down to us, their weapons drawn. I activate my lightsabers- for the _third _time- and stand ready. One of the soldiers races toward me, bringing his vibroblade up to prepare to strike. I easily avoid his clumsy swing. Even Qyzen stands back, knowing that the two men are no threat and how very simple it would be for me to end them, despite their size and strength. Glancing up at Astar, I see that he apparently overestimated these too. Or perhaps he really wants them dead? It's difficult to tell.

I slice the first Ulgo soldier's gun in half, and then kick him away. The other one rushes to me. Within seconds, he's down too. I send him falling to the earth not far from the other and plant one boot on his chest, being the most coherent of the pair. The tips of my lightsabers are poised at their throats and it seems that they're at least sober enough to know better than to continue fighting.

Over the cheers, Astar shouts, "What are you waiting for, Jedi? Finish them!"

There's silence, because they see I'm not budging. I'm staring into the eyes of the downed men before me, seeing no bleary and bleak they are. They may be my enemy, but this isn't right. I can't end them, not like this.

I glare up at Astar, putting my attention and words solely on him. "You speak of honor," I say, "Well what honor is there in slaughtering a foe without the strength or mind to put up a fight?" I gesture to the two men at my feet, deactivating my lightsabers and stepping away. "These two," I continue, "are too out of it to even _care_ to know that they risk their lives. If you truly with to prove my worth, to prove I am your equal, _and _to show how skilled _you _are," I Force jump up to where he stands, turning my head to look him dead in the eye, "then quit sending your ignorant goons to do your dirty work and fight me yourself."

For the longest while, we stand there, eyes locked upon each other's. Then, to my surprise and confusion, Astar starts to laugh.

"Most excellent, Jedi," he says once he's through, "I didn't think House Teral would have the resources to recruit such an ally. If you knew how many fools come by offering me jobs…" he snorts, "No hard feelings?" He sticks out his hand.

I look at it a moment, my expression blank, before offering a faint grin and shaking it, "Considering you aren't just another murderer out for money, I find none. Let's just get to business. House Teral wants your loyalty, and they want your army to stand down."

"I'll give you credit for being direct," he smirks, "Tell House Teral that my answer is 'yes.' It's been fun working for House Ulgo, but there's no glory in working for the biggest army on the planet. I'll call off my troops and meet with house Teral immediately. Don't worry- I know the way."

He starts to walk off when one of the Ulgo soldiers shouts from not far off, "Not so fast, you skank." Both have already left the center of the ring and this one now faces us in anger. He's still incoherent. "My boss… King Ulgo, there's no way we're losing one of our best generals to those idiots from Teral. So… if Vox won't stay on our side," he raises a blaster to us, "then he's gotta get out of the picture for good. And you, girly, are going to join him in death. Say goodbye."

As he fires, I quickly block the shot, activating one saber- again. Astar fires at him. But where's the other one?

I hear someone scream in defiance, then sense the last one charging toward me, his vibroblade in hand. I wait…

Then turn the hilt in my hand and stab back, impaling the Ulgo soldier through the heart. I shut my eyes and grimace. I didn't want it to be like this… but what more could I do if they continued to attack us?

Qyzen runs beside me, giving me a once over to be sure that I'm alright. I give him a tired, reassuring smile. Tharan catches up with us, looking at the two new corpses. Astar shouts to a portion of his men, "Head out to the Ulgo camp nearby and eliminate them all. Once they find that these two aren't reporting back in, they'll be after us. Go!" Astar turns to me after his men leave, "Until next time, Jedi." He runs off, probably to meet up with Lord Teral.

Our trio walks out of the mercenary camp. It would still be quiet a walk back to the Teral enclave and frankly, after those last fights, I'm not sure how we would fair if we ran into the Killiks. We haven't used our medical supplies on ourselves since Tatooine and I'm certain we all need rest. I can even see the signs of fatigue on Qyzen, although knowing him he would never admit it.

We head out not far into a nearby forest. I collect wood as Qyzen starts a small fire and Tharan digs out the medical supplies- for the third time today- from his pack and sets out blankets to sleep on. Once the fire's going and we have enough wood to last us the night, Qyzen goes out within a thirty yard range to hunt for a fresh meal. I saw some edible berries not too far from our position that I think I'll go pick after Tharan is finished patching me up.

Cupping a hand underneath my chin and tilting my head to the side, he says, "Man, that bug really got you good. Any harder and he might have dislocated your jaw."

"So, what do you prescribe, doc?" I ask, huffing. I don't really want a reminder of the already black and purple bump on my face.

"Bacta and antibiotics for the cuts, ice for the cheek, and your Jedi mumbo-jumbo, self-healing tricks should take care of the rest," he replies.

"So basically all that I could've done on my own?"

"You assigned me to this task. It's all I've got," he retorts.

While Tharan applies bacta and sprays disinfectant on my open wounds, I freeze some of the water I have on my flask to ice and, after wrapping it in a rag, hold it against my face. It's pretty much cheating, in comparison with non-Force users anyway, but I also go into a healing trance in order to speed things up.

We split up into three jobs once all of us have been healed; Qyzen cooks the food, I go pick some herbs and berries, and Tharan gets and purifies some water. Once we've had our fill, we begin to settle into a comfortable, much needed sleep.

And then my holocom goes off.

Sitting up, I groan in annoyance and activate it, sitting Indian-style on my mat. A hologram of Lord Teral appears in my hand. I don't really care at this point whether or not I seem presentable; I'm tired for crying out loud! But I fake being absolutely fine. Before I can get a word out, he speaks.

"Jedi! Thank goodness I've found you! There's good news and bad news. The good news is everyone's heard how you've impressed Astar Vox and broke the siege- including Organa. They've agreed to the marriage alliance."

"Good," I say, hiding back a yawn, "And let me guess; I'm not going to like the bad news."

"The bad news is the Lew Organa has been kidnapped."

_How… the… heck…_ The guy lives in a huge castle and he couldn't keep himself inside? I doubt that the enemy has broken their defenses so easily so soon.

"How could he have been captured? I've only seen him just this morning," I question.

"Reports coming in say that, after a group of war refugees had entered House Organa, they received a transmission saying yet another group needed assistance, but couldn't find a way around the Thul forces. He went along with the party of men to retrieve them, but they were instead ambushed and overwhelmed by House Rist soldiers."

_Great,_ I think, _so it's partially my fault. _"Don't worry, Lord Teral. We will bring him back safely. I promise. Tell me more of House Rist."

"Rist has Alderaan's most deadly assassins. They have allied themselves with House Ulgo, just as house Thul has. An Organa-Teral Alliance would be disastrous to House Ulgo. They must have ordered Rist to kidnap Lew Organa to stop the alliance."

"He will be found. You can guarantee it."

"Be careful, but hurry. We need to beat the attack against the Organas or else everything falls apart." The holocom shuts off.

I look to the others in our group and know the same thing that they do; we can't go out now. In our fatigue, if we get attacked, we could be done for. "We'll get some rest and start out first thing in the morning. Put out the fire and sleep with your weapons and your sides."

Lying back down, I place one hand over my one lightsaber, setting the other by my side as I lay my head atop of my arm. Qyzen and Tharan soon follow suit. I admit, I'm worried about Lew. I send a silent prayed to whatever god is listening that he'll be alright. My eyes flutter shut, and soon I find myself slipping into unconsciousness…

"_You can't get me. You can't get me," chants a six-year old Tysen in a sing-song voice. He runs from an equally aged Silya, her curls losing some of their bounce and slowly becoming what would someday be a mane of long hair. Both Naktaran children were the garbs of Jedi younglings. Having been released from their studies for the day by Jedi Masters Maylin Chyasee and Kye Achuta, the very masters that had saved them from the Empire over a year ago, the pair had decided to go play outside._

_The two race around the gardens that were actually for meditation purposes, but for them had become a jungle/playground. In their game of tag, Silya had become 'it' and had been trying desperately to keep up with Tysen in order to change that. But he was too fast._

_For a split second, little Silya pauses in her attempts. Then, with a quick burst of energy and speed, she sends herself flying at Tysen. Both of them fall forward in a tangle of limbs. "You're it!" Silya squeals in delight. _

"_Hey! No Force moves!" pouts Tysen, "No cheating!"_

"_Like you in our spars?" she says back with a smug look. In this, she was referring to how, in their duels with poles instead of lightsabers or vibroblades, Tysen would grab hold of the 'blade' anytime Silya was going to make a clean strike. She would always argue that, if the fight were real, his hand would've been fried off if not worse. And then he would always reply that, since their spars weren't real, it didn't matter._

_Unable to think of a good come back, he sticks his tongue out at her. She does the same before he kicks her off of him. After a moment, they both just laugh. It was hard for either to stay mad at the other for even a few minutes._

"_Silya!" Tysen hollers all of a sudden. He points up above them and the Naktaran girl's eyes follow up to where he's looking. Above the pair hangs a branch filled with ripe Muja Fruit; a very tempting treat for the younglings. _

_As one, the kids use the Force to pull down a fruit for each of them into their waiting hands. The excitement of being able to control their new abilities still make them go into a fit of giggles and high-pitched sounds of delight. Tysen bites through the thin, reddish-orange skin, receiving a mouth-full of juice that sends his taste-buds into a frenzy. Silya is just about to bite into hers when she spots a squirrel-like creature scurry nearby._

_At first, she tries walking to it slowly, but each time she bends down and juts her hand out to give the fruit to the animal, it just runs off. She tries a few more times, but with little change in the results. Tysen laughs at her efforts, making her cheeks tint pink with slight embarrassment as well as making her impatient. _

_Master Chyasee could get any animal to like her; could even talk to them. So why couldn't she? But no- all creatures beyond the domesticated cat or dog seemed to run from Silya. 'Be patient child,' Maylin had told her during one of their classes, 'I know you mean no harm, but they don't. You have to keep calm, gentle, relaxed. Let them know you are a friend.' And with that, Master Chyasee had called a purple-feathered Convor to her._

_Silya softened up a little, remembering the Jedi Master's teachings. But why did it have to be so hard? Picking off tiny pieces of the Muja Fruit, she made a small trail leading to her, backing away as she went. After a few moments of silence, the squirrel creature poked its snout out from some bushes and began following the newly made path with caution. Tysen froze and crouched down low nearby her, watching._

_Closing her eyes and cupping the fruit in her outstretched hand, Silya reaches out with her perception of the Living Force, using a move known as Animal Friendship in order to help the rodent feel comfortable around her. Still new to the technique, it would just have to work well enough for the hopeful youth._

_To her glee, she soon feels the tickling of whiskers against her fingers before a pair of small, furry hands takes the fruit from her. Opening her eyes, she smiles upon seeing that the little mammal hopping closer to her, just close enough for her to pet it._

"_Let me hold him!" Tysen whispers. Picking the creature up and placing him in her fellow youngling's hold, she tells her friend to be careful. Like Master Chyasee does in their lessons, she makes sure Tysen is holding the animal right. Content with that; she turns to Force pull yet another Muja fruit from the tree and gets her first taste of it._

"_You know that if you two are hungry, you both are free to just go to the mess hall, right?" a familiar voice asks jokingly, "Or do you find it more entertaining to see how much noise you can make in the meditation gardens?" The two Naktarans look over to see Masters Chyasee and Achuta waiting for them. As if on cue, the two hide their pieces of half-eaten fruit behind their backs. Tysen drops the rodent in the process and it skips off with its own share, chittering all the while._

_Hiding back laughter in reminiscence of their own childhoods, Maylin and Kye approach the younglings and help them to their feet. "Did you forget how you begged to help me make repairs to my ship, Tysen?" Kye continues, rubbing a hand over the boy's head and tousling his hair, "But if you don't want to come along…"_

"_I do!" shouts Tysen, not wanting to miss out. Then he remembers his protocol, "I mean, yes, Master Achuta. I still want to help."_

_Kye just barks a hearty laugh, "Lead the way to the hangars then." Waving goodbye to the two females, Tysen and Kye run off._

"_Young one, you wished to join me as well for a short period of study in the Archives, correct?" Maylin asks, turning to Silya with a grin. The girl nods. "Then come along."_

"_Yes, momma-" Silya says following before letting out a small gasp upon realizing what she had said._

_Pausing as well, Maylin turns and gives the youngling a said look. Kneeling down to her height and embracing her in a hug, she replies, "You still miss your parents, don't you?" It's not really a question as it is a statement. _

_Silya nods again, keeping her head down. Had she been taken as a baby or a small tot, she wouldn't have such strong connections or memories of her family or of her planet. Maylin only feels sympathy toward the child though and hugs her tighter. How could she explain to a child of why it was so important to let go and that everything would be alright? Surely Silya was worried also of her homeworld's state. Naktara had rid of the Imperials once Republic assistance had come, but if they returned…_

"_I'm sorry…" was all Master Chyasee could say. Silya was a tough girl for one so small; she'd be okay. After a moment, Maylin stood and took the youngling by the hand, "Come. I'm sure you're interested in learning Huttese or Shyriiwook. Maybe I can teach you a few words."_

I awake from the fond memory not to the presence of a morning sun, but to the Force alerting me of a nearby threat. However, I can't see much of anything besides trees. Switching to Earth form, my eyes adjust tremendously, yet still there is nothing. My nose and the Force tell me otherwise; I could _smell _the incoming presence of danger. Looking not far to my left, I see Qyzen stirring awake as well, his own body and snout telling him of an unwanted presence.

"Tharan," I whisper. When he continues to snooze, I toss his pack on top of him, cutting off his snoring as he sits up, "Tharan, get up. I feel we're about to have company." His eyes widen in the dark and he scuffles around quietly to get his blaster.

My fingers curl around the hilt of one of my lightsabers. I know that whoever or whatever is out there is getting closer. Still, I see nothing. I search through my own pack and pull out my flask of water, taking small sips and watching the trees from over the rim of it. After all, why alert a killer that you know they're there?

After a few minutes of silence- not even the creatures of the night make a sound; a pure warning of a threat- I hear the faint unsheathing of a blade and its quick spinning whir towards us, specifically me…why is it always me first anyway? I quickly dodge the incoming dagger, allowing it to stick in the tree closest to me. It's such a close call that it cuts off the last centimeter or so of my hair. _Well,_ I think, _on the bright side I've gotten rid of any dead ends._

Standing and activating my lightsabers, with Qyzen activating his shield and Tharan taking cover behind a boulder, I call tauntingly up to whoever is in the trees, "You know you could've just walked up and said hello, right?"

As if triggering a bomb, a rain of blasterfire hails down upon us from the trees. I deflect the bolts with ease, but even though I sense them all around us, I still can't see the shooters. Where are they for crying out loud? Closing my eyes, I reach out with the Force, seeking their essences. _There you are. _I begin striking back, occasionally sending a few bolts and hearing the grunts that mean I've hit one of them in the middle of the firefight.

A silhouette jumps me from the tree I'm backed against; it looks and moves like a silhouette away. _Assassins, _I think as my mouth turns into a snarl of distaste. Only they, besides another Shadow, could expertly move so silent for a killing blow. I roll out of the way before I can be impaled by a vibroblade to the gut, standing swiftly. Dirt bursts from the earth as the weapon strikes against hard ground. In one fluid move, the figure yanks it out and pins me against the tree, crossing two vibroblades over my neck. I grip my sabers tightly in my hands at my sides.

I can easily now identify this man as a member of House Rist. The mask- as well as his skills- does more than give it away. He seems to pause for a moment, examining me, tilting my head to the side with one of his blades. I stare him down all the while before hawking a loogie at his face. Freezing, he inches the blades closer to my throat, coldly saying, "Goodbye."

Before I even get the chance to bring my lightsabers up or even Force push him away, he makes a horrid sound and stumbles forward. Electric sparks fly off of him and it's lucky that he's not quite touching me or else I'd be fried too. His vibroblades fall from my neck, to my shoulders, and then finally the ground. The Rist assassin lands on me before sliding down and falling at my feet also.

I'm confused at first until his dropping body gives way to view an astromech droid- it's a T7-01 model- with an electric pike poking out from it. It greets me happily before swerving off to go zap some other assassins that have decided to come out of hiding. Oddly enough, that droid seems so familiar; however there are tons of them out there.

No time to think of that. I join Qyzen in fighting a pair of Rist fighters when yet another anomaly happens; the assassins literally start falling dead from the trees. After finishing off the two we're battling, Qyzen and I stand there, confused. Tharan joins us.

When the last Rist assassin is dead, I register the sounds of lightsabers humming in tune with my own. Two cloaked figures jump down from the trees and approach us and the astromech rolls over to them. One I see is a young girl about my age, most likely a Padawan or one that had just recently been knighted. The other…I can't tell, his hood hides his face, but he seems to be about 6'3"- two meters.

"What's the matter, Sil? No thank you? Figured you'd be more grateful after, you know, saving your butt," the man says jokingly.

Just as I smile in recognition, the man pulls down his hood, revealing a set of horns atop his head that poke out of brown surfer cut hair. His skin is lightly tanned and he has two vertical scars across his kind-hearted eyes that seem to connect to form an 'H'; just a few of many scars, I might add, that decorate his form. His blue lightsaber shines color against his white robe and greyish black armor.

I find myself laughing and in the comforting embrace of this Jedi Guardian; Jaden Darkstar.

_((__**Author's Note:**__ I'd like to say thanks to Serpentdragon for introducing me to his character, Jaden. I think he'll add a lot to the story! He'll be helping me some. I'd also like to say sorry for not emailing you this chapter if you feel I should since this is where Jaden is introduced, but since he only had one line here, I didn't think it would be needed to have you search through the whole thing to find it...and I admit, I am also very tired. I will be emailing the next one though. I hope this is alright!))_


End file.
